Transformers: New Iacon Chronicles
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: Sequel to Transformers: Avatar Chronicles. 70 years after the events of Avatar Chronicles, a new Avatar must rise up and protect the city of New Iacon with the help of her Autobot guardian from an evil the city knows not. Reviews are encouraged! :)
1. Welcome to New Iacon

**REMINDER: Please read Transformers: Avatar Chronicles before reading this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and The Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Transformers: New Iacon Chronicles

Chapter 1: Welcome to New Iacon

* * *

EARTH...OUR HOME AWAY FROM HOME...DURING A CIVIL WAR THAT RAGED ON OUR HOME PLANET CALLED CYBERTRON, AN INCIDENT INVOLVING A SPACE BRIDGE BROUGHT US TO A WORLD ALSO AT WAR. A WAR THAT RAVAGED THE PLANET FOR A HUNDRED YEARS. IT WAS THERE THAT I MET AN EXTRAORDINARY BOY NAMED AANG, AND WITH THE HELP OF HIM AND HIS COURAGEOUS FRIENDS, KATARA, SOKKA, TOPH AND ZUKO, WE ENDED THE HUNDRED YEAR WAR AND TOOK DOWN THE TYRANNOUS FIRE LORD OZAI, AS WELL AS THE DECEPTICON WARLORD KNOWN AS GALVATRON. HOWEVER, OUR WAR STILL CONTINUES. THOUGH WE HAVE VANQUISHED THE DECEPTICON LEADER, GALVATRON, HIS MINIONS REMAIN. NOW THE AUTOBOTS AND OUR HUMAN ALLIES DEFEND THE HUMAN RACE FROM CERTAIN EXTINCTION, WHILE WORKING WITH AVATAR AANG AND FIRE LORD ZUKO, RECONSTRUCTING THE FIRE NATION COLONIES INTO THE UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS, A SOCIETY WHERE BENDERS, NON BENDERS AND AUTOBOTS COULD LIVE AND THRIVE TOGETHER IN PEACE AND HARMONY. WE NAMED THE CAPITAL OF THIS GREAT LAND 'NEW IACON' AFTER THE AUTOBOT CAPITAL CITY BACK ON CYBERTRON. AVATAR AANG ACCOMPLISHED MANY REMARKABLE THINGS IN HIS LIFE, BUT SADLY, HIS TIME IN THIS WORLD SOON CAME TO AN END, AND LIKE THE CYCLE OF THE PRIMES, THE CYCLE OF THE AVATAR WOULD BEGIN ANEW.

* * *

It had been over 60 years after the great war, and in the Southern Water Tribe, three members of the White Lotus, the five Technobots, Hot Rod and Optimus Prime all walked to a hut while a blizzard was occurring.

"Gah! With all due respect Optimus, what mission is so important that I have to risk getting my circuts screwed up in this blizzard?" Hot Rod asked, clearly impatient and wanting to know why Optimus has called him and the Technobots to accompany him.

"You shall see soon Hot Rod," Optimus answered before the group approached an igloo, where a man named Tonraq was there waiting for him.

"The White Lotus and the Autobots have honored my family by coming," he said while bowing his head in respect. "Thank you." With that, the three White Lotus members walked inside while the Autobots waited outside. Inside the three humans found Tonraq's wife, Senna, sweeping their home before noticing the White Lotus members and bowed to them.

"Welcome," she said. However, her statement was punctuated by a decorative shield falling off the wall. Then the leader of the three White Lotus members came up and lowered his hood while Tonraq walked back inside.

"We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Water Tribe," he explained. "All have turned out to be false."

"Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end," Senna said with a smile while Tonraq came to his wife and placed a hand oh her shoulder. The three White Lotus members however were unimpressed with their declaration and motioned for the couple to come outside.

Once they were outside, the leader nodded once to Optimus, as if to tell him to do something.

"Technobots, combinde," Optimus ordered the five Technobots, who immediately transformed and combinded to form Computron, much to the surprise of Tonraq and Senna. Then lights started to flash on Computron's chest.

"What's he doing?" Tonraq asked.

"Determining if your claims are true," Optimus explained. "In this mode, the Technobots have the abilities of 200 supercomputers. When it comes to calculation, Computron rarely makes a mistake." Finally, Computron finished his calculations.

"DATUM: ACTIVITY OF THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE," he began. "DATUM: PREVIOUS CLAIMS. DATUM: HEART RATE AND SPEECH PATTERNS OF TONRAQ AND SENNA. CONCLUSION: PROBABILITY OF THE AVATAR'S PRESENCE IN THIS AREA: 55.1138-" He was cut short however, when they heard a sound and saw a slab of rock fly past them. Everyone turned to see a little girl named Korra, around three years old, standing where the hole was and striking an action pose.

"I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!" she declared as she firebended, accidentally setting the leader's cloak on fire before she melted the ice below her and waterbended the flame out. Needless to say, the White Lotus members and Computron were shocked.

"UM, MAKE THAT 100%," Computron corrected while Optimus walked up to Hot Rod.

"Hot Rod, your mission, is to protect the future," Optimus stated while motioning his hand to Korra, who was still bending earth, fire and water to demonstrate to the White Lotus.

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME: BEAST HUNTERS OPENING THEME*

* * *

Years later, Korra, now seventeen, was firebending in an arena close to the mountains close to the mountains of the South Pole. She was completing her final firebending test, which will determine weather or not she'll be finished learning firebending. She was busy firebending her opponents with a cocky expression on her face while the onlookers, the three members of the White Lotus who discovered Korra, a firebending master, Hot Rod and the final surviving member of the original Avatar Gaang, Katara, looked upon her.

"She's strong," Katara stated.

"She lacks restraint," one of the members of the White Lotus argued, which earned him a glare from Hot Rod. When Optimus assigned him this task all those years ago, he had to admit, he was less than thrilled, but over the years, Hot Rod has grown to be not just Korra's guardian, but also her friend. He was always excited when she officially mastered a new element and the two of them always had fun during her free time, mostly racing across the snow. Once Korra had taken out her final opponent, Hot Rod smiled while Korra rose her arms up in victory.

"Woo hoo!" she shouted before noticing that the five humans that observed her weren't as cheerful as her or Hot Rod as she ran up to the onlookers, removing her helmet while doing so. "Hey, why all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual Korra," the firebending master sternly responded. "We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet."

"I thought it was pretty slaggin obvious that she did," Hot Rod argued. "Did you see her kick those other guys' afts out there!?"

"Ever since you were a little girl Korra, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side," the White Lotus leader explained, ignoring Hot Rod's remark. "The Avatar must master both."

"I haven't ignored it," Korra replied. "It just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's 'Mister Spiritual.'"

"Do you believe she's ready Master Katara?" the White Lotus Leader asked the elderly waterbender.

"Yes," she answered, which shocked everyone except Korra and Hot Rod. "If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, its Tenzin." Once the shock passed his system, the White Lotus leader finally gave his verdict.

"Very well Korra," he said. "It's time for you to begin your airbending training."

"Yes! Finally!" Korra said as she jumped for joy.

"Alright Korra!" Hot Rod happily said before Korra remembered that she had an audience.

"I mean, ahem, thank you all for believing in me," she said while bowing to the elders before walking away with Hot Rod. The two of them then ran down a staircase, where Korra's pet polar bear-dog, Naga, was sleeping before waking up to see Korra and Hot Rod coming up to her.

"Naga, you should have seen it," Korra said as she went up to hug Naga and to scratch her head. "I kicked some firebender butt, and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days." Naga responded by licking Korra, who laughed in response while Hot Rod looked upon the sight and smiled.

* * *

A couple of days later, Korra, sitting atop Naga, and Hot Rod were walking to a gate, when Hot Rod noticed something about his friend.

"Hey Korra, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing Hot Rod," Korra answered.

"Come on, you can tell me," Hot Rod encouraged.

"I guess I'm just, a bit nervous about starting airbending training," Korra admitted, looking away a bit.

"You seemed excited about it at first," Hot Rod replied.

"I know, but I got to thinking about it more afterward," Korra explained. "Airbending just hasn't clicked with me, that and the spiritual side of the Avatar still isn't easy to learn."

"Hey, like you said, Tenzin's 'Mister Spiritual,'" Hot Rod encouraged. "I'm sure he'll be a good teacher." Korra looked up at her guardian and smiled slightly before they reached the gate, where an Autobot drone stood on the edge of a guard tower next to it.

"We're just taking Naga out for a stroll," Hot Rod explained. The drone clearly was not keen on this, much to Korra's annoyance.

"Don't worry, we're not going far," she said. The drone caved in and started opening the gate, revealing the beautiful icy plains of the South Pole.

"Beautiful," Hot Rod couldn't help but say as he stepped out of the gate, with Korra and Naga beside him. "Reminds me of Cybertron before the war..."

"Wanna race?" Korra asked, changing the subject.

*QUE 'DARE' BY STAN BUSH*

"Oh, it's on," Hot Rod replied with a smirk before transforming into a Cybertronian, well, hot rod, transformed his tires to adapt to the polar landscape and zoomed off while Korra had Naga run beside him.

"Hey, no fair!" Korra said, still smiling.

"Last time you creamed me in my robot mode!" Hot Rod replied. "Just giving you a challenge!" With that, he drove further down the landscape while Korra encouraged Naga to follow him.

"That a girl Naga!" Korra encouraged. "Go! Go! Go!"

_SOMETIMES WHEN YOUR HOPES HAVE ALL BEEN SHATTERED_  
_AND THERE'S NOWHERE TO TURN_

Hot Rod started to notice that Korra was slowly but surely gaining on him.

_YOU WONDER HOW YOU KEEP GOOOOING!_

"Gaining on you slowpoke!" Korra remarked.

"Not for long!" Hot Rod responded.

_THINK OF ALL THE THINGS THAT REALLY MATTERED_  
_AND THE CHANCES YOU'VE EARNED_

Hot Rod then skidded to the right, covering Korra in snow.

"Hey!" she yelled while trying to contain her laughter and waterbending the snow off of her and Naga.

_THE FIRE IN YOUR HEART IS GROOOOWING!_

Once Korra caught up with Hot Rod again, she turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"Playing dirty, huh Hot Rod?" she asked. "Well two can play that game!"

_YOU CAN FLY, IF YOU TRY LEAVING THE PAST BEHIND_

Korra then suddenly earthbended a wall in front of Hot Rod, much to his surprise.

_HEAVEN ONLY KNOWS WHAT YOU MIGHT FIND_

Hot Rod then quickly transformed into his robot mode, got his Cybertronian bow and arrow out and shot an explosive arrow to the wall, blasting a hole in it.

_DARE! DARE TO BELIEVE YOU CAN SURVIVE_

Hot Rod then ran through the wall and transformed into his hot rod mode before driving towards Korra, who gained a considerable lead.

_YOU HOLD THE FUTURE IN YOUR HANDS_

Korra meanwhile was smirking as Naga kept running through the snow covered terrain, only to find Hot Rod driving beside her.

_DARE! DARE TO KEEP ALL YOUR DREAMS ALIVE_

"Nice try Korra, but you of all humans should know I have quite a few tricks inside me!" Hot Rod said.

_IT'S TIME TO TAKE A STAND_

"Really? Then let's test those tricks!" Korra replied as Naga ran faster and Hot Rod drove beside her, trying to gain the lead.

_AND YOU CAN WIN IF YOU DARE!_

* * *

Later that day, the duo returned to the training ground after the race. Surprisingly, Korra once again won despite Hot Rod being in his vehicle mode.

"Even when you transformed I still clobbered you!" Korra jokingly said, much to Hot Rod's dismay.

"I want a rematch," he said before Korra noticed something in the sky.

"Maybe later, look!" she said, pointing to two objects in the sky. One was a sky bison containing Tenzin and his family. The other was Bumblebee, flying beside them with a jet pack. The entire time, one of Tenzin's daughters, Ikki, kept talking in a pace that would give Blurr a run for his money.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? It looks like we're here. I know this is very familiar. Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Oh please say we're here!" Ikki said in an almost lightning fast pace.

"Yes, Ikki," Tenzin answered in an exhausted manner. "As I've been telling you for the last 15 minutes, we are, finally, here." Upon hearing that, Ikki and Tenzin's other daughter, Jinora, leaped out of the saddle of the sky bison, riding air scooters down the bison's tail, while Tenzin's only son, Meelo, clinged onto his head as his father walked off of the bison and Bumblebee landed beside them.

"Hello Mother," Tenzin said as he walked up to Katara. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me." Katara responded by grabbing Meelo off of Tenzin's head, laughing at his energetic manner.

"Unhand me strange woman!" Meelo said as he squirmed and struggled in Katara's grasp.

"That's your grandmother Meelo," Tenzin explained. With that, Meelo hopped over Katara's head and floated to the ground.

"It's so good to see all of you," Katara said before walking up to her old Autobot companion, who smiled upon seeing her for the first time in quite a while.

"Hey Katara," Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee, you haven't changed a bit," Katara responded.

"And you...uh..." Bumblebee replied, trying to think of something that won't probably offend her.

"It's okay Bee," Katara said with a smile. "Nature has taken my course over the years." Then Jinora walked up to her grandmother, eager to ask a question.

"Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures," she said. "I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?" Much to Jinora's surprise however, Bumblebee answered the question for Katara.

"Trust me Jinora, that's something a lot of us would like to forget," he answered, trying to shake off some memories before walking back to the bison. "Pema, wait! Wait!" As he went back to the bison, Tenzin was helping his pregnant wife, Pema, off of the sky bison.

"Careful now, careful," Tenzin said as Bumblebee came up to help.

"Stop doting on me guys," Pema responded. "I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant." Once she was off the bison, Katara went up and hugged Pema before placing her hand on her stomach.

"The baby's strong," she said. "I see another airbender in your future." Pema however was less than enthused about what Katara had said.

"All I want is one child like me," she explained. "A nice non bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds!" As if on que, one of Meelo's airbending blasts blasted snow onto Pema's face, who shook it off with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Mommy look, I'm a snowbender!" Meelo said.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" Pema asked Katara and Bumblebee.

"Well Bumi and Kya sure were," Bumblebee started.

"-but Tenzin has always been rather serious," Katara finished, much to Tenzin's dismay.

"Mother, please," he said, before finally noticing Korra and Hot Rod come up to him. "Korra? Look at you. So big and strong. You've grown to be quite the Avatar."

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here," Korra replied. "I can't wait to get started." However, Tenzin responded by turning his head to the side with a not so uplifting expression on his face.

"Yes, well, uh..." he said before Bumblebee came up to him.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later Tenzin," he said.

"Tell her what?" Hot Rod asked.

"You're not staying, are you?" Katara asked with a disappointed look in her eyes while Korra looked confused as to what was currently happening.

"I'm afraid not," Tenzin answered. "We're only visiting for the night, then I have to return to New Iacon."

"But, no..." Korra said, clearly crushed by these news. "You're suppose to move here. You're suppose to teach me."

"I'm sorry Korra, you're airbending training is going to have to wait," Tenzin solumly replied.

* * *

Later that night, Tenzin, his family, Korra, Katara and the White Lotus members were eating rice, the two Autobots standing there, and Korra was still bummed out over receiving Tenzin's news.

"So Tenzin, how long until you're ready to teach Korra airbending?" Hot Rod asked. "A week? A month?"

"It could be much longer," Tenzin answered.

"I don't understand," Korra said. "Why are you making me wait?"

"I have a responsibility to New Iacon," Tenzin answered. "I am one of it's leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now."

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me," Korra argued. "Believe me I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there was another way," Tenzin responded. It was then that Hot Rod got an idea.

"Maybe there is another way," he said. "If you can't stay here Tenzin, then Korra and I could go back to New Iacon with you!"

"Yeah, it's perfect!" Korra optimistically said, only for the White Lotus leader to slam his fist onto the table.

"Absolutely not!" he shouted. "The city is far too dangerous! Avatar Aang and Optimus Prime tasked us and Hot Rod with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements!"

"I don't think keeping Korra locked up like she's a prisoner is what they had in mind," Hot Rod argued.

"Hot Rod, even if that was the case, New Iacon is going through some rough times," Bumblebee replied.

"What do you mean Bumblebee?" Korra asked.

"There are triads loose all over the city, and the worse part is there are rumors of rouge Decepticons that have joined them," Bumblebee explained.

"Why would the Cons want any business with the humans?" Hot Rod asked. "Ever since we kicked their exhaust ports in the war, they've hated them almost as much as they hate us."

"My guess is it's for survival," Bumblebee answered. "The ones that didn't join us don't have any access to our energon mines and there have been reports of triad activity close to the ones in New Iacon. On top of all of this, Sixshot, Soundwave, Cyclonus and Shockwave are still at large."

"Give it a rest Bumblebee, it's been 70 years!" Hot Rod replied. "Don't you think we would have found them by now?"

"Have you forgotten who we're talking about?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well even if that's the case, shouldn't Shockwave be dead?" Korra argued. "Last time I heard he got his arm bit off by Grimlock. He probably bled to death somewhere."

"Unless we find a body we can't be too sure Korra," Tenzin replied. "I know this is difficult for you to accept, but its not the right time for you to come to the city."

"Whatever," Korra responded as she got up and walked away, Hot Rod following her while Tenzin closed his eyes and lowered his head.

* * *

The next day, Tenzin and his family boarded their sky bison while Bumblebee readied his jet pack and Katara waved goodbye to them.

"Goodbye Gran Gran!" Ikki said.

"Oogi, yip yip," Tenzin commanded the sky bison before he took flight and Bumblebee took off. Katara, saddened, rubbed tears away from her eyes as they flew into the horizon.

Meanwhile, Korra sat atop Naga close to a cliffside, watching Oogi and Bumblebee fly away. Her sad expression hardened as she slumped over, resting her chin against her crossed arms. Hot Rod, who was behind her, simply sighed and lowered his head, not wanting to see his friend like this.

* * *

That night, Korra and Hot Rod walked to Naga's pen, grabbing Naga's saddle and started putting it on her when suddenly-

"Nice night for an escape isn't it?" Katara asked, standing at the gate to the pen, which visably surprised both of them before they started to explain.

"We have to leave," Korra explained. "I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

"I know you do," Katara replied, smiling in acceptance, which shocked Korra and Hot Rod before they sighed in relief. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your new generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. But I think you're going to be a great Avatar." Katara then went up and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder before Korra leaned down and hugged her mentor while Hot Rod smiled at the sight.

"Thank you," Korra said.

"Goodbye Korra," Katara replied before turning to Hot Rod. "Take good care of her Hot Rod."

"I swear upon the Allspark, Korra will be safe so long as my spark still beats," Hot Rod responded before bowing in respect to Katara.

* * *

Far away from the compound, the snow parted from underneath as Korra, Naga and Hot Rod dig back to the surface before said polar bear-dog and Autobot shook off the snow that covered them.

"Okay, Katara said that a supply ship is leaving for New Iacon in 20 minutes," Hot Rod explained.

"You go ahead," Korra responded. "There's something I need to do first." Hot Rod simply nodded once and transformed before rolling out to the docks.

* * *

Afterward, Korra rode up to her home. hugging Tonraq and Senna outside, saying her goodbyes.

"Mom, Dad, I'll miss you," Korra said.

"We love you so much," Senna replied. Afterward, Korra went back up on Naga and rode off.

* * *

Later, Korra, Hot Rod and Naga went to the cargo hold of the ship before it departed for New Iacon. Korra and Naga went to sleep while Hot Rod stood guard with his bow and arrow ready to blast away anyone who sought to harm Korra.

Soon, dawn approached, and Hot Rod heard the ship starting to dock. He then kneeled down and gently nudged Korra and Naga awake.

"Korra, wake up, we're here," he silently said as Korra opened his eyes, which beamed with excitement upon hearing what Hot Rod had said. Once the hatch opened, Korra and Hot Rod shielded their eyes from the bright sunlight, darting outside with Korra atop Naga once they saw an Autobot with a clipboard checking inventory.

"Thanks for the ride!" Korra said to one man as she and Hot Rod went past many stunned workers and into the city, gazing upon the futuristic enhancements that the Autobots have provided over the years.

"Wow, look at this place," Korra said.

"Yeah, looks just like home," Hot Rod replied before they noticed an island where a statue of Aang stood.

"Air Temple Island," Korra stated. "That's where Tenzin lives. You two ready for a little swim?" Before Hot Rod could answer though, Naga suddenly started sniffing the air and darting away from the island.

"Okay, okay! Food first, then air temple," Korra said as Naga ran off with Hot Rod behind them. Unfortunately, Naga ran down the middle of a road where satomobiles swerved out of the way to avoid collision.

"Naga, watch out!" Hot Rod said as he hopped over some of the satomobiles. Korra then commanded Naga to run through a sidewalk instead, running past the gawking pedestrians.

"Oops, sorry about that!" Korra said as the pedestrians tried to get out of the way of her and Hot Rod. "Excuse us, coming through! Heads up! Eh, sorry, we're new in town." Then Naga went up to an orange tent, poking her snout through it which shocked the shop owner inside.

"Naga, wait," Korra commanded before Naga could eat the food inside. Korra then got off of Naga and went up to the front of the tent, picking up a piece of meat on a stick.

"We'll take one of everything please," Korra said to the shop owner.

"That will be 20 yuans," the shop owner said, much to Korra's dismay. Hot Rod then came up and grabbed a few coins from his arm compartment.

"You take Cybertronian currency?" he asked before the shop owner responded by swiping the piece of meat away from Korra.

"No yuans, no sale!" she shouted.

"Don't worry Hot Rod, the city's huge," Korra reassured. "I bet we'll find a place to rustle up something to eat." With that, Korra, Hot Rod and Naga walked away from the stand.

* * *

They eventually ended up at a park and started to fish in a pond. Korra firebended the fish caught to a crisp while Hot Rod was busy fishing and Naga was swimming in the pond, trying to catch some fish as well, when they suddenly heard something.

"Ba weep graagnah weep nini bong!" said a Junkion known as 'Wreck-Gar' as he walked up to the trio. His words immediately caused them to turn to him in confusion.

"Um, what?" Korra asked.

"I think its some kind of universal greeting," Hot Rod answered.

"Name's Wreck-Gar," Wreck-Gar said as he kneeled down to Korra's level. "You must be new to this city."

"Yeah," Korra replied. "So, is there more of you here?"

"Yup, us Junkions live down with some of the homeless here in New Iacon," Wreck-Gar answered.

"Homeless?" Korra asked. "I thought everyone in the city was living it up."

"You got a lot to learn here then newcomer," Wreck-Gar responded. Then they heard a whistling sound ans they found a pudgy cop running to them with his baton in his hand.

"Hey you! Stop! You can't fish here!" he said.

"Uh-oh, you three best skedaddle!" Wreck-Gar said as he transformed into a large Cybertronian motorcycle and drove off. Korra then immediately got on Naga and Hot Rod tossed a fish back into the pond before they ran away from the cop, who soon stopped running, gasping for breath.

Once they were away from the cop, Korra and Hot Rod heard the screeching sound of a megaphone and went to see what is going on. They found a man standing in front of a large poster of a mysterious, masked man, shouting at a group of bystanders.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders and Autobots!?" he shouted through the megaphone. "Then join the Equalists! For too long, the elite of this city have forced non benders to live as lower class citizens! Join Amon, and together, we will tear down this establishment!"

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world!"

"Oh yeah?" the protester asked. "Let me guess. You're a bender."

"Yeah, I am," Korra answered.

"Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?" the protester asked.

"I'm seriously thinking about it," Korra answered.

"This is what's wrong with this city!" the protester said to the crowd. "Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" The crowd then started to jeer at Korra and Hot Rod.

"What!? I'm not opressing anyone!" Korra said. "You're...you're opressing yourself!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" the protester responded.

"Come on Korra, this nutball doesn't deserve our attention," Hot Rod said before he, Korra and Naga went off.

* * *

The trio kept walking around the city, trying to find Air Temple Island, when they come across an old woman.

"Excuse me, I think we're lost," Korra said. "How do we get to Air Temple Island from here?"

"Just head down this street," the woman answered. Then, a giant blue vehicle, which resembled an army van, pulled up to a shop.

"You two should get moving," the woman warned as she got up and went inside, clearly scared. "It isn't safe." The blue vehicle meanwhile opened its doors, revealing three thugs. The thugs then walked up to a shopkeeper, who was polishing a phonograph before he noticed the thugs walking to him.

"Mr Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment," one of the thugs said.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow," Mr Chung replied, clearly scared for what these thugs will do. "Please, take one of my phonographs." The response he got was for one of the thugs to come up and fire kick the phonograph down to the ground, shattering it.

"My friend here is not a music lover," the leader responded. "Give me the money, or else-"

"Or else what hoodlum?" Korra interrupted. The three thugs, surprised, turned to see Korra standing there, her hands on her hips. Once the shock was out of their systems, the three thugs then started to laugh.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple of things," the leader said once they stopped laughing. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you to the hospital."

"You're the ones that are gonna need a hospital dirtbag, and for your sake, I hope there's one nearby!" Hot Rod responded. The thugs, upon hearing him, turned to see Hot Rod standing there with his bow and arrow pointing at them. Rather than seem intimidated however, the thugs started laughing again.

"How cute, the little girl has a pet Autobot," the leader said. "Well then, if you have a problem Autobot, then take it up with our buddy Breakdown." He then snapped his fingers, and behind Hot Rod, the blue vehicle suddenly transformed into the giant Decepticon known as 'Breakdown.' Upon seeing his shadow, Hot Rod turned to see Breakdown towering over him, cracking his knuckles and smirking down at him.

"Oh scrap..." was all Hot Rod said before the thugs turned back to Korra.

"And as for you little girl, who do you think you are?" the leader asked.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra asked with confidence while punching her palm. The leader's eye twitches before he reached into his coat and waterbended toward Korra, who grabbed the water and hurled it back at his face, freezing the water once it reached him, encasing his face in ice, much to the surprise of the other two thugs and Breakdown. Hot Rod took this opportunity and launched an explosive bow at Breakdown, sending him flying down the street before Hot Rod ran up and punched him to the ground before he got up, but Breakdown then punched him hard into a shop before transforming one of his fists into a hammer and running at him.

Back with Korra, the leader kept stumbling around, his head still frozen, when Korra roundhouse kicked him to a wall, shattering the ice and knocking him out. The remaining thugs cringed at the sight before one of them attempted to attack Korra, but she immediately earthbended the ground below him, sending him flying upward.

"What just happened?" the woman asked as she gawked at the sight.

"Did she just earthbend?" asked a man that stood beside her. The thug then fell onto a wire, sending him onto a sign before finally falling onto a shade above a shop before falling to the ground. The firebender thug looked upon the sight in shock before firebending at Korra, who leaped through the flames and grabbed his hands.

"Can she firebend too!?" the woman asked.

"Could she be..." the man asked before Korra tossed him through the window of a clock shop.

"Got an idea about who I am NOW chumps?" Korra asked with a cocky grin on her face.

Things weren't much better for Breakdown as he kept swinging his hammer arm at Hot Rod, who keeps dodging it and kicking his face. Breakdown then heard the whistle of the leader and kicked Hot Rod out of the way before transforming and letting the three thugs inside before driving off.

"Oh, I don't think so," Hot Rod said before he fired an arrow bellow Breakdown, causing him to loose control and crash into another shop. The doors opened as the thugs got out of Breakdown before he transformed upon hearing sirens.

"Oh frag this, I'm out of here!" he said as he started running off, much to the dismay of the thugs.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" the leader asked. "What about us!?"

"None of my concern fleshy, but thanks for the energon!" Breakdown answered before transforming and driving away. Then Korra and Hot Rod looked up to where the sirens were coming from and saw an airship in the sky while Naga howled in symphony to the sirens.

"Police! Freeze where you are!" an officer shouted through an intercom from the ship. Metal wires came down and metalbenders came sliding down with Autobots falling beside them.

"Cool, the Elite Guard," Korra said as the metalbenders and Autobots landed and Prowl walked toward the sight. "We caught the bad guys for you officers."

"But a Decepticon got away," Hot Rod added. "If you go after him now you might catch him." Prowl then turned to his fellow officers.

"You two, arrest those thugs," Prowl ordered two metalbenders before turning to Jazz and a short Autobot named 'Brawn.' "Brawn, Jazz, you two go after the Decepticon."

"Roger," Jazz replied before he and Brawn transformed and went after Breakdown. Then Prowl turned to Blurr and an old blue-green Autobot named 'Kup.'

"Kup, Blurr, you two help me arrest these two," Prowl ordered, which clearly shocked both Korra and Hot Rod.

"Wait, you're arresting US Prowl!?" Hot Rod asked. "Those thugs were smashing up a shop!"

"From the looks of things Hot Rod, you and this girl caused more damage," Prowl replied as Blurr and Kup went up to Korra, but Hot Rod immediately blocked her from them.

"This is crazy! Where's your superior!?" Hot Rod asked.

"Come quietly and we'll take you to them," Prowl answered, trying to find a peaceful way to resolve this, but Hot Rod immedietly got his bow and fired three arrows at Prowl, Kup and Blurr, knocking them to the ground.

"Sorry Prowl, but it's my job to protect Korra, no matter the cost! Let's burn rubber Korra!" Hot Rod said before he and Korra, now atop Naga, ran off. Two metalbenders tried to shoot wires at them, but Naga knocked them down easily. Then Prowl, Kup and Blurr got up.

"Blurr, Kup, don't let them get away!" Prowl ordered before Blurr sped off while Kup transformed and tried to follow him.

"BlurrToHQ, BlurrToHQ, CodeRed! CodeRed!" Blurr said into his comlink. "DecepticonOnTheLooseAndTwoFugitivesResistingArres t, RequestingBackup, IsAnybodyThere, CanAnybodyHearMe, IsThisBlastedComlinkEvenWorking!?" Then Blurr jumped up to the roof of a building and attempted to jump down to Korra and Hot Rod, but Korra reacted quickly and waterbended from the river, freezing it and forming an ice wall. Blurr screamed before hitting the ice, head first and falling to the ground while Kup resumed chasing, but Hot Rod skidded to the right, sending dust to Kup. Now not being able to see where he's going, Kup lost control and crashed into a wall. The old bot then transformed, holding his head and grumbling.

"Turbo revving young punks!" he said. "I'll straighten ya out yet!" With that, he transformed and kept chasing Korra and Hot Rod, who could see that they were almost at Air Temple Island. Korra then earthbended a ramp st that Hot Rod could jump there.

"Think you can make it!?" Korra asked as they neared the ramp.

"You're kidding right!?" Hot Rod asked before transforming, but before they could make it-

"**BAM!**" someone shouted before a laser blast came in and the ramp suddenly exploded. Korra and Hot Rod then stopped in their tracks while Hot Rod transformed and saw that Warpath was was coming towards them. They tried to go the other way, but Kup was coming in from that direction. Korra then tried to earthbend a wall to keep Warpath at bay, but that didn't go so well.

"**POW!**" Warpath shouted before blasting the wall to pieces, transforming and jumping over the duo, landing in front of Kup, who veered out of the way while Warpath fired stun blasts at Korra, Hot Rod and Naga, knocking them all out.

"Ugh, Warpath!" Kup shouted as he transformed. "What's the matter with you!?"

"What's wrong Kup?" Warpath asked. "Too rusty to keep up!?"

"Just help me bring these punks in!" Kup answered as he grabbed Korra while more Elite Guard members came in and picked up Naga and Hot Rod.

* * *

Afterward, Korra and Hot Rod were taken to an interrogation room inside the Elite Guard headquarters. In the front of the building, a statue of Toph Bei Fong and Ironhide stood upon the entrance. In the interrogation room, Ironhide, along with a middle aged woman named Lin, looked upon the charges Korra and Hot Rod received while pacing in front of them.

"Let's see, multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest," Lin explained while slamming the papers down beside Korra and Hot Rod. "You two are in a whole mess of trouble."

"Look, you two don't understand, some thugs and a Decepticon were threatening a shop keeper, we ha-" Hot Rod explained before Ironhide interupted him.

"Can it Hot Rod!" he said. "You should have called the Elite Guard instead of causing a ruckuss."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing," Korra argued. "It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar."

"Oh, I am well aware of who you are, and your 'Avatar title' might impresse some people, but not me," Lin responded.

"Alright, fine then," Hot Rod sternly replied. "Let us speak to whoever's in charge."

"You're lookin at em kid," Ironhide answered. "Me and Chief Bei Fong here are in charge of the Elite Guard." Korra instantly recognized something about Lin's last name upon hearing that.

"Wait, Bei Fong?" Korra asked. "Lin Bei Fong?"

"You know her?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yeah, she's Toph's daughter!" Korra answered, thinking that was a good thing.

"What of it?" Ironhide asked.

"Then, why are you treating me like a criminal?" Korra asked. "Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

"That's ancient history, and it's got diddly squat to do with the mess you and your friend are in right now!" Lin replied, much to Korra's dismay. "You two can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!" Then a section of the wall opened, revealing Prowl's face.

"Councilmen Tenzin and Optimus Prime are here," he said. It took a while before Lin sighed and gave her response.

"Let them in," she ordered. Then the wall opened and Tenzin and Optimus walked into the room. Tenzin was obviously NOT happy about what has happened, and while Optimus did not have the same reaction as Tenzin did, he wasn't too pleased as well.

"Hot Rod, a word with you," Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir," Hot Rod replied, his head down in shame as he got up and followed Optimus out of the room. Meanwhile, Korra looked up at Tenzin nervously.

"Tenzin, sorry...we got a little side tracked on my way to see you," Korra said. Tenzin's annoyed expression disappeared as he took a deep breath and turned to Lin, trying to have a pleasant look on his face.

"Lin, you are looking radient as usual," he said.

"Cut the garbage Tenzin," Lin suddenly replied. "Why is the Avatar in New Iacon? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed," Tenzin answered before turning back to Korra with a glare. "The Avatar and Hot Rod on the other hand will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where they will stay put."

"But-" Korra tried to argue before being interupted by Tenzin.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against them, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover all the damages." Lin simply stayed silent, taking his words in before finally answering.

"Fine," she said as she metalbended the handcuffs off of Korra. "Get them out of my city."

"Always a pleasure Lin," Tenzin responded as he turned around to leave. "Let's go Korra." Korra simply got up and followed him while Lin gave an 'I'm keeping my eyes on you' gesture, to which Korra scowled at Lin and returned the gesture. Lin simply looked confused before crossing her arms and sighing in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the HQ, Optimus spoke to Hot Rod.

"Hot Rod, what you have done goes against everything that you were asigned in this mission," Optimus said.

"I know Optimus, but Katara stated that Korra's destiny lies in New Iacon," Hot Rod responded.

"Be that as it may my friend, your actions were highly reckless and could have ended up in Korra getting killed," Optimus replied.

"I know...I guess I still have a lot to learn," Hot Rod admitted. "I'll just have to try and find another mission...clearly my destiny isn't-"

"No Hot Rod, your place is still with Korra," Optimus responded.

"What?" Hot Rod asked, shocked with what Optimus had said. "Even after all I've done to risk Korra's life?"

"Korra is still in need of a guardian, and your strong bond with her still makes you the ideal Autobot for the job," Optimus explained. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you Optimus," Hot Rod said before walking off.

* * *

While that was going on, Korra and Tenzin sat in the waiting room of the HQ, waiting for Naga to be delivered to them.

"Tenzin, please don't send me back home," Korra pleeded.

"You blatently disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus," Tenzin sternly replied.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come," Korra argued. "She said my destiny is in New Iacon."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin almost shouted, clearly steamed that Korra had mentioned Katara.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training," Korra continued. "Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. New Iacon does need you, but it needs me too."

"Y...ugh," Tenzin said, trying to put his words together, before looking away while a policeman came up with Naga, clearly not enthused.

"Is this your polar bear-dog, miss?" he asked before Naga started to lick his head, almost like an ice cream cone.

* * *

Later that night, Tenzin, Korra and Hot Rod were on a boat, heading for Air Temple Island, where a ship will bring Korra and Hot Rod back to the Southern Water Tribe. While passing the statue of Aang, Tenzin looked up at it and sighed in a sad tone, wondering what his father would do. Korra and Hot Rod meanwhile looked upon New Iacon as they sailed away from it while naga was asleep beside them.

Upon reaching the docks of Air Temple Island, Korra, Hot Rod and Naga walked to a large ship, where three White Lotus members were there, waiting for them. Korra simply sighed sadly as she walked towards them, when all three of Tenzin's children noticed her and flew down there using their air gliders.

"Korra! Hot Rod!" all three of them said as they went up to them upon landing on the docks. The three of them then went up to Korra and hugged her.

"Are you guys coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked in an excited tone.

"No, I'm sorry Ikki," Korra solumly answered. "We have to go home now."

"Oh..." Ikki replied in a disappointed tone, when Tenzin came up to them, much to Korra and Hot Rod's shock.

"Wait," he said. "I have done my best to guide New Iacon towards the dream my father and Optimus had for it, but you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold my father's legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. New Iacon needs its Avatar once again." The second Tenzin was finished, Korra and Hot Rod's jaws dropped from joy as Korra ran up and scooped Tenzin and his children into her arms and lifted them in the air effortlessly.

"Yes! Thank you!" she said. "You're the best!" Then Naga came up and rubbed her head against Korra while Hot Rod came up and gently hugged Korra.

* * *

The next day, in front of city hall, a crowd of photographers stood in front of an anxious Korra at a podium with five microphones. Hot Rod, Tenzin, Lin, Ironhide and Naga all stood beside her.

"Hello, I'm Korra, your new Avatar," she said into the microphones as the photographers started taking pictures.

"Does this mean you've moved to New Iacon?" a news reporter asked.

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads and the Decepticons yesterday?" a second reporter asked.

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti bending revolution or both?" a third reporter asked.

"Will you be working with Ironhide, Chief Beifong and the Elite Guard?" a fourth reporter asked.

"Uh, yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly, I don't exactly have a plan yet," Korra answered. "See I'm still in training... but...look, all I know is Avatar Aang and Optimus Prime meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make their dream a reality. I look forward to serving you! I am so happy to be here! Thank you New Iacon!"

* * *

But unknown to any of them, the speech was being listened to by the last people they would want to hear this.

"Alright, that's all the questions the Av-" Tenzin said through a radio before it was turned off by an Equalist inside their base.

"Amon, how do you want to handle this?" he asked someone in the shadows. Then the man came forward and it was the masked Equalist leader known simply as Amon.

"So, the Avatar is in New Iacon," he said before turning to his left. "What are your orders Lord Zarak?" Then, in the shadows, a Decepticon Headmaster known as 'Zarak' stood up from his throne, his yellow eyes being the only thing that could be seen.

"It appears as though we must accelerate our plans," Zarak said before chuckling sinisterly.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	2. A Leaf in the Wind

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon**

* * *

Transformers: New Iacon Chronicles

Chapter 2: A Leaf in the Wind

* * *

While the Sun rose up at Air Temple Island, Korra and Tenzin were at the communal dining area of the island eating breakfast, while Hot Rod and Bumblebee stood behind them and several Air Acolytes ate in several tables that surrounded them. Korra was busy reading from a newspaper article about a sport that is popular in New Iacon: Pro-bending.

"-and in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!" she excitedly read before lowering the paper and looking at Tenzin. "Whadya say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?"

"That 'sport' is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending," Tenzin sternly answered.

"Come on Tenzin, the kid's dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since she was young," Hot Rod argued. "Now she's just a ferry ride away from the arena."

"Korra is not here to watch that drivel, she is here to finish her Avatar training," Tenzin responded. "So for the time being I want her to remain on the island."

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" Korra asked in a dejected tone, slumping her head on her hand.

"Yes," Tenzin answered. "In order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions."

"Alright, you're the master," Korra responded before looking out the window, towards the pro-bending arena.

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME: BEAST HUNTERS OPENING THEME*

* * *

Later that day, Korra was ready for her first airbending lesson. Now dressed in an airbender outfit, she walked alongside Tenzin down a hallway outside.

"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend before," Tenzin stated, which caused Korra to stop in her tracks, looking down before sighing.

"Yeah, but I don't know why," Korra answered. "The other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I've tried airbending, pfft. Nothing."

"It's perfectly alright, we just need to be patient," Tenzin reassured before fixing up Korra's outfit. "Often the element that's most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earthbending."

"Yeah, well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get," Korra dejectedly said.

"Let's begin your first lesson," Tenzin responded before the two of them walked to the airbending trailing area, where Tenzin's children and Hot Rod were waiting.

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki excitedly said while jumping up and down with her hands clasped. It was then that Korra noticed an elaborate contraption known as the Airbending Gates.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked.

"A time honored tool that teaches the fundamental aspect of airbending," Tenzin answered. "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" With that, Jinora stepped towards the airbending gates.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them," Jinora explained.

"Seems easy enough," Hot Rod stated.

"Jinora forgot to say she has to make it through while the gates are spinning," Ikki quickly replied while Tenzin stepped forward and airbended at the gates, causing them to spin rapidly. He then picked up a leaf and allowed it to fly to the gates, passing through them without touching them.

"The key is to be like the leaf," Tenzin stated. "Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate." Then Jinora entered the gates, moving in a circular motion, turning to easily avoid each wooden panel.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements," Tenzin continued. "When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice." Once she emerged from the other side, Jinora turned around and thrusted out a gust of wind, causing the panels to spin at full speed. Hot Rod then went up to Korra and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Knock em dead!" Hot Rod said.

"Let's do this," Korra confidently said before darting to the gates, only to be hit hard by one of the panels, causing Hot Rod and Tenzin to cringe at the pain she was in as she continuously was ricochetted to multiple panels.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora advised.

"Dance, dance like the wind!" Ikki added.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo added while waving his arms, but it was no use. Korra only continued to get hit by the panels until she was thrown to where she started. Hot Rod ran over to make sure she was okay while Tenzin gave a heavy sigh and shook his head.

* * *

That night, Korra tried to practice more on her own, using a newspaper article with Lin Bei Fong and Ironhide on the front page as a target. She took a deep breath and thrusted her hands in a 'Hadouken' position, but it was no use.

"Airbend!" she said in annoyence. "What is wrong with me? Airbend!" Again though, nothing. Out of frustration, she shot a fireball at the newspaper, burning it to a crisp when Hot Rod walked up to her.

"Ugh, I guess I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, huh Hot Rod?" she asked her guardian.

"Don't say that Korra," Hot Rod answered. "I'm sure you'll be a great airbender. You just need to be more patient and let this training sink in."

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly the most patient girl in the world," Korra replied.

"I wasn't too patient myself when I trained back at the Autobot Academy," Hot Rod began before tossing three disc-like objects which projected holograms of three Vehicon drones, getting out his bow and three arrows at the same time. "But a little bit of training later and bam!" He then shot three arrows, all of them striking the Vehicons' heads between the optics. Korra just looked upon the sight in awe before turning back to her friend.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be a top notch airbender if you do what I did," Hot Rod added.

"I guess you're right Hot Rod," Korra admitted. "I just need to learn to be more patient."

"Hey, I saw three White Lotus sentries listening to a pro-bending match on the radio, you wanna listen to it?" Hot Rod asked.

"Do I!?" Korra exitedly answered before the two of them ran off.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm coming to you live from New Iacon's pro-bending arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament," a radio announcer said through the radio, where three White Lotus sentries clustered themselves in excitement, listening in, not aware that Korra and Hot Rod listened in on the roof of the shack they were inside.

"Grab your snacks and grab your kids, because this next match is gonna be a doozy," the announcer continued.

"So Hot Rod, you ever had sports back on Cybertron?" Korra asked her robitic companion.

"Well, we did have gladiator matches, but they've been outlawed for quite some time," Hot Rod answered. "The Cons probably reversed that by now." Hot Rod then looked up in the sky with a somber expression, hating the fact that the Cons have conquered his home. Noticing this, Korra reassuringly placed her hand on his back.

"Hey, cheer up big guy," she reassured. "I'm sure you'll get Cybertron back from those creeps." Hot Rod couldn't help but smile before they continued listening in on the radio.

"This Mako's got moxy," the announcer continued while Korra, Hot Rod and the sentries got more and more excited with every word he said. "He advances, fires two quick shots, Yomo is hammered back to zone three. The clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strike-" However, the radio was suddenly silenced, much to Korra and Hot Rod's dismay. Confused, the three sentries turned to see Tenzin, holding the now unplugged power cord.

"Korra, Hot Rod, come down here please," Tenzin sternly commanded before Korra and Hot Rod dropped from the roof, clearly frustrated with what Tenzin just did.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra exclaimed.

"I thought I made myself clear, I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense Korra!" Tenzin replied.

"What!?" Hot Rod exclaimed. "You liar, you only said she couldn't SEE a pro-bending match!"

"Y...ugh, you know what I meant!" Tenzin replied. "Anyway, shouldn't you...shouldn't you be in bed by now Korra!?" With that, Tenzin turned to leave, sending a gust of wind through the shack.

* * *

The next morning, Korra, Tenzin and his children were meditating, or at least Korra was trying to, clearly not in that meditative state.

"I think I'm doing it wrong," Korra stated.

"There's nothing to do," Tenzin replied as he opened his eyes. "Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom." His words however earned him a sarcastic laugh from Korra.

"Is something funny?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom but you won't even let me listen to the radio," Korra answered. "And forget about leaving this island."

"Please, Korra, look at Meelo," Tenzin responded as he motioned to his only son. "He is able to meditate peacefully." Korra then looked beside her to Meelo, only to find him snoring and with drool hanging from his mouth.

"Actually, I think he's asleep," Korra corrected.

"What?" Tenzin asked, surprised, only to find that Meelo was indeed asleep. "Well, at least he has the relaxing part down."

"Whatever," Korra responded. "None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me."

"I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time," Tenzin replied. "Then one day, they'll just click." With that, Korra resumed meditation...for about three seconds.

"Yeah, it's not sinking in yet," Korra said as she got up and walked away. "I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice."

"Korra, the meditation's not over yet!" Tenzin strenly said, but to no avail.

"Daddy, can I have a glass of lychee juice too?" Ikki asked.

"No," Tenzin answered, much to Ikki's dismay while Jinora opened one eye to see Meelo tottering in place.

"Ohhhh," he said in his sleep as he fell to the ground, sprawling across the ground.

* * *

Later that night, Korra looked out her window, looking upon the White Lotus sentries as she dropped to the ground when no one could see her, dashing for a nearby cliff where Hot Rod was waiting.

"You sure you wanna do this Korra?" Hot Rod asked. "Tenzin'll blow a head gastet if he finds out."

"I don't care Hot Rod," Korra answered. "I can't just be confined here like I was back home." With that, Korra jumped down the cliffside, into the water with Hot Rod close behind as Korra swam towards the pro-bending arena while Hot Rod transformed and drove through the ground, following Korra. Once they made it, Korra used her waterbending to propel herself to the surface while Hot Rod transformed and jumped, landing beside her. The two of them then climbed up to a window and went inside, walking down the hallway til they came across a large gym area. The two of them walked inside, observing the equipment with awe, when suddenly-

"Hey!" someone shouted. "What are you two doing in my gym!?"

"Uh, I was just, looking for a bathroom and I got lost," Korra answered.

"Ah, the old I had to pee excuse," the man responded, clearly not buying it. "You know, I'm sick of you people sneaking in and not paying. I'm taking you two to security!"

"Wait, if you just let us explain w-" Hot Rod began, only for someone to inturupt him.

"There you two are!" someone said. Everyone turned to see a young man, obviously a pro-bender due to his uniform, walking to them. "I've been looking everywhere for you. It's alright Toza, they're with me. You know, fans."

"Ah, I don't care what they are," Toza responded. "I've got work to do." With that, he walked away, leaving the other three alone.

"Right this way," the pro-bender said.

"And thank you sir," Korra responded before whispering to him. "Seriously, thanks."

* * *

With that, the pro-bender escorted them to another section of the arena. Once he opened the door to another room, Korra and Hot Rod looked upon what they saw in awe. They saw that they were in a pro-bender locker room, situated with an incredible close view of the arena, somewhat like a booth in a baseball stadium.

"Whadya think?" the pro-bender asked with a cocky expression. "Best seats in the house, huh?"

"By Primus, this is incredible!" Hot Rod exclaimed.

"This place is even more amazing than I imagined!" Korra added, not knowing two more pro-benders entering the room.

"Name's Bolin by the way," the pro-bender said.

"Korra," Korra responded, distracted by the amazing view.

"Hot Rod," Hot Rod replied, also distracted.

"Psst, Bolin," one of the other two pro-benders said.

"Yeah?" Bolin replied as he walked over to him.

"I told you, you have to stop bringing your fans here before the matches," the pro-bended sternly said as he got a pair of gloves on.

"Ah, come on Mako," Bolin argued. "Alright look, I kinda promised them they could stay, but I've got a good feeling about her." He then pointed over to Korra to show Mako who she was. Then he went over to Korra and Hot Rod, guiding them to him.

"Come here, I want you to meet my brother, Mako," Bolin said.

"Mako?" Korra asked, instantly recognizing his name.

"Wow, we heard you play on the radio," Hot Rod said as both he and Korra extended their hands for Mako to shake, only for Mako to walk by them, putting his helmet on.

"Come on Bolin, we're up," Mako stated.

"Or we could just meet him later," Korra said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Bolin replied. "My brother just gets real... focused before a match. Okay, I gotta go. Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it."

"Good luck Bolin," Hot Rod responded. "Knock em out!" With that, the three pro-benders went up to the arena, where the opposing team and the ring announcer were waiting.

"Introducing, the Fire Ferrets!" the announcer said to the large crowd.

"Ahh! I love you Bolin!" said one of the fangirls, to which Bolin placed his hand on his ear in a cocky manner.

"The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and made it further than anyone expected this season," the radio announcer said. "But tonight, they face their toughest test yet folks." With that, the referee signaled for the match to begin and a bell clangs, symbolizing that the match had begun.

"And they're off!" the radio announcer said.

*QUE 'NOTHIN'S GONNA STAND IN OUR WAY' BY SPECTRE GENERAL*

As soon as the bell clanged, each of the six pro-benders unleashed the elements that they bended at the opposing team, Bolin using earthbending, Mako using firebending, and the final Fire Ferret, Hasook, using waterbending.

"The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one," the radio announcer said as he observed the match. Bolin quickly earthbended a disk at the opposing firebender, who blocked it with his firebending. Suddenly, Hasook sees a fireball coming to him. He quickly responded by rolling out of the way and waterbending to block another blast, only for him to be sent backwards slightly.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos," the radio announcer continued. "He tries to return the favor but they're too fast for him, while Mako showcases his trademark cool-under-fire style." Like the announcer stated, Mako was busy dodging all three of the elements before sending a fireball at the Tigerdillos.

_THE FORTUNATE ONES_  
_TO BE FAST AND FREE AND YOUNG_  
_I WANT TO COUNT MYSELF AMONG_  
_THE FORTUNATE ONES_

Suddenly, two Tigerdillos used their elements to knock Hasook and Bolin to the second zone.

"Oh, the Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo," the radio announcer said while Korra and Hot Rod clutched their heads with their hands in concern. "Can their teammate hold on for their zone one territory?" Mako tried his best to hold his position, but soon an earth disk knocked him to zone two.

"Guess not, Mako's over the line," the radio announcer continued. "The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory."

"Come on Ferrets!" Korra and Hot Rod exclaimed at the same time.

_WE WON'T BE DENIED_  
_WE KNOW THAT TIME IS ON OUR SIDE_  
_WE'VE GOT THE PASSION AND THE PRIDE_  
_WE WON'T BE DENIED_

Once in Ferret territory, the Tigerdillos continued their onslaught, but Hasook is soon knocked backwards by another earth disk and into the final zone.

"Looks like Hasook's in trouble," the announcer said. "He's in zone three teetering over the brink." After trying to hit someone with his waterbending, Hasook is soon knocked into the artificial lake.

"And Hasook takes a dip," the radio announcer continued. "He'll be back for round two- assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round." As he said that, Mako and Bolin continued to dodge the onslaught before being blasted to zone three. With that, another bell clanged and one of four giant light bulbs lit up with blue Chinese writing.

"Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!" the ring announcer announced.

_THIS GENERATION_  
_WITH FIRE IN OUR EYES_  
_STRONG TIES THAT BIND US_  
_WE DON'T NEED NO ALIBIS_

With that, all three Ferrets went back to their positions for round two.

"Come on Hasook, get your act together," Mako said to Hasook in an annoyed tone. With that, the bell clanged and round two had begun.

_NOTHIN'S GONNA STAND IN OUR WAY!_

However, as soon as the round had started, the Ferrets were immediately knocked into zone two.

_NOTHIN'S GONNA STAND IN OUR WAY!_

"The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance," the radio announcer said.

_NOTHIN'S GONNA STAND IN OUR WAY!_  
_NOT TONIGHT!_

As they continued, Bolin sent an earth disk that sent one of the Tigerdillos to zone three and a slew of fire and water sent the other two to join their companion.

"The Fire Ferrets clinch the round in the closing seconds," the radio announcer said.

_WE WANT IT ALL_  
_AND TONIGHT WE GOT THE CALL_  
_WE'RE RUNNING HIGH BUT WE WON'T FALL_  
_WE WANT IT ALL_

"It's one a piece, still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round," the radio announcer said as the bell clanged again, and the final round had begun. Immediately, the Tigerdillos set their sights on Hasook and stot their blasts at them. Hasook immediately dodged it, sending him stumbling into Bolin.

_WE WON'T BE DENIED_  
_LIKE A BREAKER AT HIGH TIDE_  
_WE'RE GONNA TAKE THAT SWEET JOY RIDE_  
_WE WON'T BE DENIED_

"Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right onto his teammate," the radio announcer said as a water attack sent both Ferrets to the ground. "He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't wanna-oh too late." Immediately, the two of them were sent to the lake via an earth disk before they could get back up.

"Oh no!" Hot Rod excliamed.

_GREW EXPECTATIONS_  
_MOMENTS IN THE SUN_  
_WE'VE WAITED ALL OUR LIVES_  
_AND NOW WE KNOW OUR TIME HAS COME_

"It's all up to Mako now," the radio announcer said as Mako kept dodging a barrage of elements. "He's bobbing and weaving, he's weaving and bobbing, but he's not hitting back. It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out." Then Mako sent a fire blast at the Tigerdillo waterbender, turning his water to steam and blasting him back to the lake.

_NOTHIN'S GONNA STAND IN OUR WAY!_

"Hahn is in the pool, they've got nothing left and Mako is on the offensive!" the radio announcer said as Mako kept sending fireblasts at the Tigerdillos. "It's two on one!" Then the firebender took a hit, sending him to the pool as well.

_NOTHIN'S GONNA STAND IN OUR WAY!_

"Scratch that, one on one, and it's an earth on fire slugfest," the radio announcer said as the two remaining benders duked it out. "There's so much smoke and dust from the fire fight I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is." then Mako emerged from the smoke, sending a wave of fire right at the earthbender's chest, sending him to the pool.

_NOTHIN'S GONNA STAND IN OUR WAY!_  
_NOT TONIGHT!_

"It's a knockout!" the radio announcer declared as the crowd roared for Mako. "What a wingdinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets."

After the match, the three Fire Ferrets walked back to their locker room, where Korra and Hot Rod were still waiting.

"Whoohoo! Yes!" Bolin cheered. "One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what'd you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

"What did I think?" Korra asked as she roughly grabbed Bolin. "What did I think!? That was amazing!" However, all was not well for Mako and Hasook.

"You did more harm than good out there," Mako angrly scolded at Hasook. "You almost cost us the match."

"We won, didn't we?" Hasook argued as he took his helmet off.

"Barely," Mako answered.

"Get off my case pal!" Hasook shouted before tossing his helmet to the floor and walking out of the room.

"Useless," Mako muttered.

"You guys were incredible out there!" Hot Rod exclaimed. "Especially you Mr Hat Trick."

"Oh, you two are still here?" Mako asked, not even looking at Korra and Hot Rod.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra asked, to which Hot Rod chuckled at before giving Korra a high-five. "Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to bend like that. It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin excitedly answered.

"Right now?" Mako asked, clearly not as excited as Bolin was. "Come on Bolin."

"Just ignore him," Bolin said before looking all smug. "Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out."

"Won't be a problem," Korra replied while crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm actually an earthbender."

"...I'm sorry, no no, I didn't mean to assume," Bolin said, obviously now awkward and embarrassed. "Cause I, ya know, I was just figuring, with your Water Tribe getup...that you are...a water tribe...gal."

"No, you're right," Korra responded. "I'm a waterbender, and a firebender."

"Mmmhmm, I'm very confused right now," Bolin said with his hand on his chin.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot," Mako said as he got some stuff from his locker while Bolin's eyes widened and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Both are true," Hot Rod replied.

"No...way," Bolin said before moving his head to Mako and pointing at Korra. "The, Avatar!"

* * *

Later that night, the four of them met up in the gym area so Bolin could demonstrate some bending techniques to Korra.

"Alright, let's see what you got," Bolin said before Korra earthbended one disc to a net, immediately followed by earthbending another disc to said net.

"That was great!" Bolin said, clearly impressed. "Good power. But in a real match you'd be a sitting turtle-duck. Not so upright and flatfooted." To demonstrate what he was talking about, Bolin took a boxer like stance before throwing a couple of practice punches.

"Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to strike," he said. "Then...pop pop!" He then tossed two disks at the same time to the net while Korra observed, her mouth hanging at Bolin's impressive bending skills.

"Okay, let me try that again," Korra responded before getting in the same stance that Bolin was in. Then she shot two discs in a similar manner to what Bolin did, both discs hitting the net at the same time.

"Wow! Nice adjustment!" Bolin excitedly responded. "You're a natural at this."

"Not bad," Mako said, though not as positively as Bolin.

"What's it take to impress this guy?" Hot Rod asked.

"What?" Mako defensively asked. "I said not bad."

"Say, mind if I teach you guys some tehniques I learned back on Cybertron?" Hot Rod asked.

"Sure!" Bolin answered. Hot Rod then tossed a disc to the center of the gym and got his bow and arrow out.

"Okay, one of the most important things you need to know when fighting is knowing your opponent," Hot Rod began. "You need to observe the enemy from head to toe to find any weaknesses, like a bad foot." The disc then projected the image of a Vehicon with sparks coming out of his foot, pointing his weapon at Hot Rod.

"Once you see any weakness, you take advantage of it," Hot Rod continued before firing his arrow at the Vehicon's foot, sending him to the ground. "So say one of your opponents in the arena has a bad foot too."

"So, we aim for the foot?" Bolin asked.

"Or anywhere close to it to send him to the ground," Hot Rod answered.

"You know what, it's getting late," Mako suddenly said as he started to walk away. "I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun." However, he stopped once he reached Korra.

"Nice to meet you, 'Avatar Korra,' he said, before leaving the area.

"Yeah, it's been a real pleasure," Korra sarcastically responded.

"See you upstairs bro," Bolin said, which caught Korra and Hot Rod off guard.

"You guys live here?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yup, in the attic," Bolin answered. "It's nothing fancy, but we have some great views. So, back to bending, why don't you throw that combo one more time?" Upon hearing that, Korra got back in her stance and earthbended two more discs towards the net.

* * *

The next morning, Korra attempted to cross the Airbending Gates again, with Tenzin, his children and Hot Rod spectating, only for Korra to once again bounce roughly from panel to panel.

"Patience Korra!" Tenzin advised. However, Korra was clearly getting more and more frustrated, until she finally had it and started unleashing an onslaught of fireballs that exploded and destroyed the gates. Everyone, including Hot Rod, were shocked at this, especially Tenzin, while Korra panted for breath, standing in the ruins of the Gates.

"That was a two thousand year old historical treasure!" he shouted. "What...what is wrong with you!?"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Korra shouted. "I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay!? It hasn't clicked like you said it would."

"Korra, no one said this airbending stuff was gonna be easy, but-" Hot Rod began, only to be interrupted by Korra.

"At this rate it isn't even going to be possible Hot Rod!" she yelled, clearly frustrated.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force," Tenzin reminded. "If you would only listen to me-"

"I have been!" Korra interrupted. "But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me. Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!" With that, Korra ran off.

"Korra, wait!" Hot Rod said as he ran towards Korra.

"Ughh..." Was all Tenzin could say in response.

"Yeah, you're a terrible teacher daddy!" Meelo said before running to the wreckage of the Gates and kicking and throwing pieces around with glee, while Ikki and Jinora solemnly went to hug their father, who looked down in defeat.

* * *

Later that night, Tenzin and his family were in their dining room, with Bumblebee watching over the children, while Tenzin sat down with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, everyone here?" Pema asked as she entered the room with a tray of food, only to notice someone was missing. "Wait, where's Korra?"

"Honestly Pema, I am at my wits end with that girl," Tenzin answered while placing his hand onto his head. "I don't know how to get to her."

"Tenzin, it's only been a few days," Bumblebee responded. "You can't just expect Korra to come here and act different, she needs to adapt to her new surroundings first. Give her some time and space."

"You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this," Tenzin said to his children.

"I will make no such promises," Jinora replied as she looked over to her father from the book she was reading.

* * *

While that was going on, Korra and Hot Rod were on their way to the pro-bending arena. Hot Rod took this time to talk to Korra.

"Korra, I know you're frustrated, but Tenzin has a point," he said. "I might not know the first thing about bending, but this obviously isn't something that happens over night."

"So you're taking his side on this?" Korra asked.

"I'm not taking anyone's side," Hot Rod answered. "Frankly I agree that it isn't best for you to be isolated to the island, but learning a new skill isn't always going to be easy."

"But the other elements came so easy to me," Korra argued. "Why is it that airbending has to be so hard?"

"I don't know Korra, but Tenzin's trying his hardest to help you," Hot Rod answered, to which Korra sighed slightly at.

"I know Hot Rod, and I appreciate it," Korra said. "It's just that, I don't know, it's just been so frustrating."

"I know kid," Hot Rod said as he placed his hand on Korra's shoulder, to which she smiled in response.

* * *

Once they made it to the locker room however, they were stunned to find Mako and Bolin not in the arena, and even more shocked that Hasook was not there.

"Why all the long faces?" Hot Rod asked. "You look like you guys already lost the match."

"We might as well have," Bolin depressingly responded.

"Hasook's a no-good no-show!" Mako angrily said as a pro-bending referee peaked through the door.

"You have two minutes to come out ready to play or you're disqualified," he informed.

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament...and the winnings," Bolin somberly said.

"Well, can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Hot Rod asked as he pointed to the other team.

"Nah, the rules say you can only compete in one team," Bolin answered.

"Well then...what about me?" Korra suggested.

"Yeah, Korra's a top totch waterbender, she'll be perfect!" Hot Rod replied.

"But, yo're the Avatar," Bolin argued. "Isn't that cheating?"

"It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending," Korra answered.

"No way," Mako replied. "I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there."

"And what's THAT suppose to mean hot shot?" Hot Rod asked while glaring daggers at Mako.

"What did you just call me?" Mako asked, glaring back at the Autobot.

"Times up," the referee said. "You in or out?"

"They're in," Hot Rod answered before Mako could.

"We are?" Mako asked.

"Yes!" Bolin said while pumping his fists into the air.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this," Mako stated.

"Three against one," Hot Rod responded as Korra and Bolin hurried to their lockers.

"You can thank me later," Korra said to Mako.

"These guys are crazy," Mako silently said to himself.

Minutes later, Mako, Bolin and Korra, now in a pro-bending uniform, walked onto the arena.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement waterbender," the radio announcer announced. "Let's she if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks."

"Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive," Mako whispered to Korra. "In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring."

"You got it captain," Korra responded.

"Players, are you ready?" the referee asked. Then the whistle was blown, and Korra immediately made her move, waterbending one of the players off the side of the ring, much to Mako's dismay.

"Whoo-hoo! Man overboard!" Korra said as she raised her fists upward victoriously before the referee blew his whistle.

"Fire Ferret waterbender penalty," he said, which visably shocked Korra. "Move back one zone."

"WHAT!?" Hot Rod shouted as though a football fan saw the opposing team score a touchdown. "Oh that is a bunch of-" His last word was cut off by the sound of the bell clanging, and probably for good reason.

"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides!" Mako scolded.

"Oh...whoops," Korra embarrassingly said as she moved back to zone two and the player she knocked obver went back to the ring.

"And we're back after that little hiccup," the radio announcer said as the game recommenced, and Korra took an earth disk to the stomach, sliding her back. "But I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing." Then Korra rushed over to catch a stream of water and tossed it back, only for her foot to land on zone one.

"Foul, over the line," the referee said. "Move back to zone three."

"I'll show you over the line," Korra muttered as she moved back. Moments later, obviously, the oposing team won the round.

"The Platypus Bears take round one," the radio announcer announced before round two began and the Platypus Bears start focusing their attacks on Korra. "The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl." Korra was obviously having a hard time dodging the attacks until she had had it, and earthbended some of the stones to block the attacks, much to everyone's, and I mean EVERYONE'S shock.

"Wait a minute, did that waterbender just earthbend?" the radio announcer said, not believing his eyes while the opposing team and the crowd gasped in shock. Then the referee blew his whistle again.

"Foul...I think..." he said, clearly not have seen this situation before. All Korra could do was give a chagrined laugh and shrug at the audience while Mako and Bolin stare at dismay.

"We're fragged, aren't we?" was all Hot Rod could say.

* * *

Back at Air Temple Island, three White Lotus sentries were again listening to the match via the radio, but this time, Bumblebee was with them, not believing his auditory senses when he heard that the waterbender had earthbended.

"Did I see that right?" the announcer asked. "Hold on folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but I think this replacement player could be-"

"Not you too Bumblebee!" Tenzin said as he walked over to see the sentries and Bumblebee listening to the radio. "Anyway, have any of you seen Korra this evening? She's not i-"

"Shh," Bumblebee said, motioning for Tenzin to be quiet.

"No way, you've got to be kidding me!" the announcer said. "She's the Avatar folks! Playing in a pro-bending match! Can you believe that!?" Upon hearing those words, one of the sentries abruptly spat her drink from her mouth all over her comrades while Bumblebee noticed Tenzin's face reddening with anger and his eye twitching.

"I'll get her myself!" he said as he turned around suddenly and walked off.

"Tenzin, wait!" Bumblebee said as he followed him.

* * *

While that was going on, the referee finally gave his statement.

"The Avatar will be permitted to continue, so long as she solely bends water," he said, which earned the cheers of the crowd, but the dismay of the Platypus Bears. Nothing could change it now however as the bell ringed and the round continued.

"This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no pro-bender, and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness," the radio announcer said as the Platypus Bears focused their attacks on Korra again, who this time was stuck with waterbending. "They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it." Then an earth disk hit her once she was open, sending her past the two back zones and into the lake.

"Aaaaaaand she's in the drink," the radio announcer said. Once Korra resurfaced, Hot Rod ran over to help her up, only for Korra's eyes to widen in shock over what was behind her.

"Uh, Hot Rod?" Korra said, only for Hot Rod to start shouting at Mako.

"Hey Mako, how bout a run down by the rules next time!?" he shouted before noticing Korra pointing behind him. Hot Rod then turned around and was surprised to find a quite angry looking Tenzin looking down at Korra.

"Oh..." Hot Rod started.

"Scrap..." Korra finished as she got out of the lake, nervous. "Oh, hey Tenzin. I thought you didn't like coming to these matches, heh heh."

"Once again you two have flagrantly disobeyed my orders," Tenzin said. "You were to stay on the island. Let's go."

"No, I'm kind of in the middle of something," Korra replied, clenching her fists.

"I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force!" Tenzin shouted. "So I am ordering you to come back to the temple, right now!"

"You know what Tenzin, I have defended you as a teacher up until this point!" Hot Rod shouted as he glared down at Tenzin. "When are you ever going to realize that maybe isolating Korra at the island is not going to teach her airbending faster!? Can't you see that maybe this is what Korra needs? Learning modern fighting styles?"

"Being the Avatar is not all about fighting Hot Rod!" Tenzin replied.

"No, but if the Avatar is to maintain balance to the world, then taking action when needed is a must!" Hot Rod retaliated while he and Korra walked up to an elevator that will take them back to the field. "Now if you'll excuse us, Korra has a match to finish, so why don't you get out of this arena and give her some space?"

"They Platypus Bears win round two!" the ring announcer said while Korra and Hot Rod went back to the ring. "Round three!" Once the bell rang, the waterbender Platypus Bear sent Bolin backwards slightly using a water stream, coming to a stop near Mako, who was busy blocking attacks.

"The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers," the radio announcer said. "They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar's rescue. And boy does she need it." Meanwhile, Tenzin was about to exit the arena through a tunnel, when he turned to look at Korra's situation, worrying about her.

"Looks like the Avatar's Pro-bending debut is going to be cut short," the radio announcer said as Korra is pushed backwards. All Tenzin did in response was sigh and face palm.

"She's been pushed back to zone three, and the water is calling her name," the radio announcer said. "It's only a matter of time before-" But then Korra started to circle-walk, similar to what Jinora did in the Airbending Gates, easily dodging the attacks.

"Hold the phone, stop the presses, she's still in the game folks, and she's moving like an entirely different player," the radio announcer said as none of the Platypus Bears' attacks were able to hit Korra. Tenzin looked upon the sight, stunned.

"How about that," he quietly said while the Platypus Bears were starting to pant with exhaustion, their barrage more slow and lethargic.

"They Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy," the radio announcer said as Mako and Bolin began to attack the opposing team, knocking the earthbender and waterbender over the edge, while Korra sent a stream of water to the firebender, who was also knocked over the edge.

"Knockout!" the radio announcer declared.

"Go Korra!" Hot Rod cheered.

"Whoohoo!" Tenzin said in an excited tone, pointing at the arena, before realizing what he was doing and adjusted his cloak before walking out of the arena.

"The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win!" the radio announcer said. "What a win folks! The rookies, Avatar and tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I can not believe it!" While the crowd roared for the Fire Ferrets, Korra and Bolin high fived to each other before cheering while Mako walked over to them.

"Korra, what can I say?" he asked with a smile for once. "You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks, you are a natural."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit," Korra replied. "Someone else taught me those moves."

* * *

Later that night, Korra and Hot Rod returned to Air Temple Island, walking up to Tenzin and a few Air Acolytes, who were busy reconstructing the Airbending Gates.

"I'm really sorry about everything I said," Korra said.

"So am I," Hot Rod added. "I could see Korra was really frustrated about your teachings, so I guess that's why I lashed out at you."

"I think I owe you two an apology too," Tenzin said as he turned to face the duo. "I was trying to teach Korra about patience, but I lost mine."

"No hard feelings?" Korra asked.

"Of course not," Tenzin answered. "By the way, you were really good tonight. You moved just like an airbender."

"Wait, you stayed and watched?" Korra asked.

"I did," Tenzin answered. "Turns out Hot Rod was right. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." Once she heard that, Korra smiled at her master, to which he returned.

"I'll see you tomorrow for airbending practice, bright an early!" Korra said as she started to jog away, Hot Rod joining her a few seconds later. "And, by the way, I kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!" Once he heard that, Tenzin couldn't help but sigh a bit.

But unknown to him, they were being watched...

* * *

In the Equalist HQ, Zarak was sitting on his throne, tapping his fingers on the arm rest of it, when Soundwave emerged from the darkness and walked to him.

"Well, what did you find Soundwave?" Zarak asked. Then Soundwave's faceplate lit up and played a recording of Korra's conversation with Tenzin.

"_And, by the way, I kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!_" the recording said with a slight vocoder in it.

"Why should this concern me?" Zarak asked once the recording ended.

"POSSIBLE NEW ALLIES FOR WHEN WE STRIKE MY LORD," Soundwave answered.

"Hmmm, I see," Zarak replied. "Then I suppose it's time to regroup with some 'old friends' of mine."

* * *

Through the allyways of New Iacon, three mechanical beings that were the Headmasters known as 'Mindwipe,' 'Weirdwolf' and 'Skullcruncher' were running from the Elite Guard metalbenders that were after them. Weirdwolf was able to easily shoot half of them down, but soon they came to a wall, and there was no way out.

"It's a dead end!" Skullcruncher exclaimed before Lin Beifong dropped from the roof of a nearby building, five of her finest metalbenders behind her.

"Looks like we've got you right where we want you Decepti-creeps," she said as they walked towards them, their wires ready to take them in.

"Mindwipe, don't just stand there, do something!" Weirdwolf exclaimed as he pushed Mindwipe to the metalbenders.

"Vhut of course," he responded as he placed his hands together and started to chant. "ypeels yrev yreV, ypeels yrev yreV." Soon, the metalbenders, including Lin, felt themselves getting tired and fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Hah! Pathetic humans," Weirdwolf stated. Then, fog started to form, much to their confusion, until they heard a voice in the shadows.

"I hear you've been having some problems," the voice said before all three Headmasters' optics widened in shock, for they knew who this voice belonged to.

"Is zhat you Zarak?" Skullcruncher asked before Zarak's yellow optics appeared in the shadows in front of them.

"Yes Skullcruncher," Zarak answered. "Now come. I have something in mind for this world, and I need your help to achieve it.

"All hail Zarak! Our leader!" Weirdwolf said.

"Hail Zarak! Hail Zarak!" the other two Headmasters chanted before all three of them started laughing evilly.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	3. The Revelation

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and The Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Transformers: New Iacon Chronicles

Chapter 3: The Revelation

* * *

In an isolated, junkyard like area, far away from civilization, Breakdown was driving through the wasteland terrain, clearly now in a weakened state, when the Constructicons spotted him from a distance.

"Look! It's Breakdown!" Scrapper said.

"I hope he brought back some Energon," Bonecrusher added.

"We could certainly use the energy," Scrapper replied as Breakdown struggled to not loose control as he continued driving. Then the terrain got the best of him and he crashed into a pile of rocks, spilling three Energon cubes in the process.

"The one on the left is mine!" Bonecrusher declared as he ran up to one of the cubes, only for Long Haul to punch him out of the way before picking up the cube. However, Scrapper easily grabbed him and pulled him away from the cube.

"Give it to me!" he ordered while the cube dropped in front of Breakdown, who was on the ground in his robot mode. Upon seeing the cube, he slowly dragged himself towards it, only for the Constructicons to spot him.

"We can't let Breakdown get the Energon!" Hook stated as the Constructicons began to merge into Devastator, only for Bonecrusher to fail to merge.

"Don't, have the energy to hold on!" Bonecrusher weakly stated while Devastator ran up to Breakdown and kicked him away from the energon. Devastator then grabbed one of the cubes, but then Breakdown spotted his fellow teammates from a sub group of Decepticons called the 'Stunticons,' and ran over to them to merge into 'Menasor.' Grabbing his sword, Menasor, with one swing, got Devastator to fall apart, back into the individual Constructicons. They tried to combined again, but Menasor simply swung his sword again and they fell back to the ground.

"Resist me, and be destroyed!" Menasor threatened. The Constructicons quickly scurried away and Menasor went over to the cube, but out of nowhere, Kickback, Bombshell and Shrapnel flew in and took it for themselves, only to be shot down by Cyclonus, with a team of huntsmen Decepticons known as 'The Sweeps,' their leader, 'Scourge,' flying beside Cyclonus.

"Land Sweeps, and beware of treachery," Cyclonus coldly ordered as he and the others landed in front of the Decepticons. "Once Decepticons nearly heald the quadrant through terror. Now we scrap like slargs over a few Energon cubes. Is this how you honor the memory of Galvatron!? Is this the fate of the mighty Decepticon empire!?"

"In the days of Megatron, it was not like this," Astrotrain stated.

"You mean GALVATRON," Cyclonus corrected.

"Hail Galvatron! Hail Galvatron!" the Sweeps and Cyclonus started to chant while raising their left fists upward.

"Well, they were the same guy," Astrotrain argued.

"Why are you here Cyclonus-onus?" Shrapnel asked.

"Though the age of Galvatron has come to an end, a new leader has risen up with plans to avenge his name and destroy all who oppose the Decepticon empire," Cyclonus answered. "He believes that an army must be raised, so step forward those who would serve."

"And if we refuse?" Blitzwing asked.

"Then we shall simply leave you all to die slowly in this scrapyard, with no Energon to save you," Cyclonus coldly answered. It didn't take too long for every Decepticon to step forward, while Cyclonus smirked in a sinister manner.

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME: BEAST HUNTERS OPENING THEME*

* * *

Later that morning in New Iacon, and training had begun for the Fire Ferrets. Korra, Mako and Bolin were in the gym area of the pro-bending arena in pro-bending pats, tossing a medicine ball around while Hot Rod stood in the sidelines and watched.

"What's the big idea with making me train this early?" Korra asked as she caught the medicine ball. "The morning is evil." Then she tossed the ball at Bolin.

"We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym," Bolin answered as he caught the ball before tossing it to Mako.

"And you're the rookiest of us all," Mako bluntly added as he caught the ball. "We gotta get you up to speed if you want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it!" With that, he tossed the ball hard to an obviously annoyed Korra.

"You deal with it!" she retaliated before throwing the ball hard at Mako, who was knocked off his feet as he caught it. Hot Rod couldn't help but chuckle at Mako's dismay before the four of them noticed a well dressed man entering the area.

"There are my little hard working street urchins," he said as he walked over to Korra and Bolin, who now had a ferret named Pabu perched on his shoulder. "It's an honor to meet you Avatar."

"And you are..." Hot Rod said in a skeptical manner.

"Butakha!" the man responded as he swept his hat off in a showman's manner. "I run this whole pro-bending shebang." Korra and Hot Rod simply walked off, uninterested with this 'Butakha,' while Mako walked up to him.

"Here's your winnings from last match," he said before handing a stack of yuans at a grinning Mako, only to interrupt him. "Ah-ah! Not so fast. First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear." As he said that, he continuously took the yuans away.

"Ha, gym and equipment rentals from last month, ah-ah!" Butakha continued. "Rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries." Now left with nothing, Mako shot a glare at who he knew took that loan.

"What? I'm a growing boy!" Bolin argued while rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, and one more small item of business," Butakha continued. "The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the Championship pot."

"Thirty thousand yuans!?" Bolin asked in a shocked manner.

"Sorry kids," Butakha replied. "You've got till the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament." With that, Butakha left them as Korra and Hot Rod approached the brothers.

"You wouldn't happen to have a super secret Avatar bank account over flowing with gold, would you?" Bolin asked. Unfortunately, Korra simply showed her empty pockets to him.

"I got nothin," Korra answered. "I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me."

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing," Mako dryly responded as he packed the medicine ball into an equipment bag.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" Korra started.

"No, it's alright," Bolin interupted. "It's just... ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own."

"I'm so sorry," Korra responded. "I didn't know."

"So anyway, how are we going to come up with the money?" Mako asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! I got it!" Bolin answered as he picked up Pabu, swinging him back and forth between Korra, Hot Rod and Mako. "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that."

"That...is the dumbest idea I've ever heard," Hot Rod replied.

"He's right Bolin," Mako added. "We need to get serious."

"...I was serious," Bolin quietly said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure something out," Mako said. "I always do." With that, he left the gym while Bolin took on a serious, determined expression.

* * *

Outside of Central City Station, Bolin, now wearing a ridiculous circus style outfit, was sitting in front of the statue of Fire Lord Zuko, while Pabu was standing on a cup next to a wooden plank, suspended between two more cups.

"Come one, come all!" Bolin said while gesturing dramatically. "Come see Pabu, the fantastic Fire Ferret, as he crosses the ladder of peril, gasp! Upside down!...psst." With that signal, Pabu leaped from the cup onto the plank, landing in a handstand. He easily walked across the plank on just his front paws.

"Big finish buddy! Stick the landing!" Bolin quietly coached in excitement before Pabu leaped onto the sidewalk, landing on just his front right paw. "Ta da!" While that was going on, one of the walking by pedestrians dropped a single coin into the tin cup in front of him.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind!" Bolin continued.

"What...the...frag..." someone suddenly asked, causing Bolin to jump slightly. He then looked up and saw Hot Rod shaking his head slowly, looking down at him.

"Jeez Hot Rod! Scared me half to death!" Bolin complained.

"What are you doing?" Hot Rod asked. "I thought Mako said not to go through with this."

"Well, I think this'll get our money for the tournament faster!" Bolin argued.

"Yeah, cause one yuan out of another twenty nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine after, what, two hours is what I call progress," Hot Rod sarcastically answered, causing Bolin to hang his head in shame. "Look, Mako took up a second job over at the power plant. You should just let him handle all of this."

"But that's not going to get our money back any faster Hot Rod! We only have a week!" Bolin retaliated.

"Better than sitting on a sidewalk making a complete fool out of yourself!" Hot Rod responded before walking away. Once he was gone, Pabu squeaked upward to his master.

"Ah who needs him Pabu?" Bolin asked before a red speedster pulled up in front of Bolin, much to his surprise. The window rolled down to reveal the triad waterbender Korra and Hot Rod took out in the alleyways of New Iacon.

"Hey, Bolin, is that you?" he asked.

"Oh, hey there, Shady Shin," Bolin replied before Shin opened the door and approached him.

"Hears you're a big time pro-bending player now," Shin said. "Not bad."

"Uh, thanks," Bolin responded.

"So listen, I've got an offer for you," Shin said, acting all sly. "Lightening Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle."

"Uh, I don't know Shin," Bolin replied, not sure if he should accept a criminal's offer. "Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats."

"Pfft, your brother ain't the boss o'you," Shin responded in a generic, gangster like manner. "It's just a little security work. Nothin' crooked." With that, he then tossed a stack of yuans into Bolin's cup. Bolin then looked inside, and his jaw dropped as he started gasping in shock.

"You game?" Shin asked.

* * *

Later that day, Mako returned to his and Mako's apartment attic after a day at working at an industrial plant, carrying a bag in one of his hands.

"Bo, I'm back!" he said as he sat down on the sofa before getting a dumpling from the bag and eating it. "Picked up your favorite dumplings. Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. It's some decent money." It was then that he realized that Bolin was nowhere to be found.

"Bolin?" he asked. "You here bro?" Then he looked out the window to Air Temple Island and smirked, thinking he now knew  
where his brother was.

"I bet the little lovebird is making a house call," he said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Air Temple Island, Korra was about to try her luck in the Airbending Gates again, with Jinora, Ikki and Hot Rod bearing spectators. Jinora and Ikki then airbended the panels to spin as Korra stepped inside, circle walking through the spinning panels.

"Good! Light on your feet!" Jinora complimented as Korra continued to avoid the panels, eventually making it across to the other side, panting for breath. Then Ikki and Jinora noticed something behind Korra, and looked to see Mako coming up the path.

"Ooo, he's cute," Ikki remarked.

"Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinora asked. Upon hearing those words, Korra and Hot Rod's eyes widened while Korra's expression turned to one of outraged embarrassment.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or crazy cause you like him?" Ikki asked, before Korra suddenly earthbended them away. Hot Rod flinched slightly before noticing Jinora and Ikki landing lightly using their airbending, giggling.

"Ahem, oh, hey Mako," Korra said as she turned to face the firebender.

"Have either of you seen Bolin?" Mako asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Nice to see you too," Korra sarcastically responded.

"And yeah, I remember seeing him outside Central City Station having Pabu do those stupid circus tricks," Hot Rod added. "After that though, I haven't seen him since."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mako asked. "Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you later." With that, he turned to leave, but Korra suddenly followed him.

"Wait!" she said. "I could, uh, help you look for him."

"Nah, I got it," Mako replied, only for Hot Rod to step in.

"Hey, city boy, let us help you," Hot Rod said before transforming into his hot rod mode, much to Mako's surprise. "We can cover more ground a lot faster this way." Mako simply shrugged before he and Korra got inside. With that, Hot Rod sped off into the city.

* * *

The trio stopped in front of Central City Station before Hot Rod opened his doors, letting Korra and Mako out. As he transformed, the three of them noticed a group of children rough housing near a lamppost. Mako then walked over to the group, specifically towards one of them, while Korra and Hot Rod simply followed him.

"You guys seen my brother around here today?" Mako asked.

"Perhaps," one of the children replied as he approached Mako. "My memory's a little 'foggy.' Maybe you can help 'clear it up.'" Then he started to raise his hand and motioning towards himself in a greedy manner, much to Korra ans Hot Rod's shock.

"You're good Skoochy, a real pro," Mako replied as he handed out some yuans to Skoochy, which only shocked Korra and Hot Rod even more.

"Yeah, I seen him," Skoochy said.

"When?" Hot Rod asked.

"'Bout noon," Skoochy answered.

"We know that, but what was he doing after Pabu's circus tricks?" Hot Rod asked. All Skoochy did in response however was to continuing motioning for Mako to give more money. Mako simply did just that, then Skoochy leaned toward him and covered his mouth with his hand so no one else could see.

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash," he said. "Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, the Agni Kais, all the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!" With that, Skoochy ran off, leaving a shocked Mako behind.

"What was he talking about?" Hot Rod asked.

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing, and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it," Mako answered.

* * *

Soon afterward, the trio took to the streets again.

"So where are we headed?" Korra asked as Hot Rod drove through the streets of New Iacon.

"The Triple Threat Triads' headquarters," Mako answered. "Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet."

"Triple Threat Triad?" Hot Rod asked. "Korra and I beat up some of those fraggers when we got here. Why would Bolin get tangled up wi-"

"Hot Rod, look out!" Mako shouted as he spotted something in front of them. Hot Rod immediately hit the breaks and the three of them saw Pabu in front of them, leaping up onto Hot Rod's windshield.

"It's Pabu!" Hot Rod said as he lowered the window to allow Pabu inside.

"We gotta hurry!" Mako stated before Hot Rod drove off once again.

Eventually Hot Rod stopped in front of the Triple Threat Triad's HQ. His doors opened to allow Mako, with Pabu on his shoulder, and Korra to climb out and approach the front door and to allow himself to transform.

"Something's not right," Mako stated as he stepped warily across the porch. "There are usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious." Then he stepped in front of the front door and pressed against the wall beside it. He then motioned for Korra to join her, and she kicked the door open, much to Mako's surprise. The two of them then followed her in, only to find the room abandoned and the furniture turned over.

"Bolin? You in here?" Mako asked. Then they heard a motor from outside the building. A shocked Korra then immediately kicked the back door down and could not believe her eyes. In front of her was a team of Equalists on motorcycles and a truck, where Bolin and Shady Shin were being loaded, before an Equalist closed the door.

"Bolin!" Mako shouted as he ran outside, running beside Korra towards the Equalists, but two of them noticed them and tossed a couple of canisters that released a cloud of green smoke, obscuring Korra and Mako's view and allowing them to escape. Suddenly, Hot Rod came in in his vehicle mode and opened his doors.

"Get in!" he shouted. Korra and Mako didn't need to be told twice as they immediately got inside. Hot Rod then closed the doors and sped after the Equalists while revealing two small gattling guns that came out of the hood of his vehicle mode. The two Equalists on the motorcycles noticed this before Hot Rod began to open fire at them, but they were easily able to dodge the laser blasts as two more Equalists on motorcycles came up to them. Suddenly, the two they were after jumped onto the two that were beside them and sped off, but then, the unexpected happened. The motorcycles transformed into two unicycle like drones. Korra and Mako looked upon this in shock as there was only one explanation.

"Decepticons..." Hot Rod said. The two drones then slowed down and bounced across the ally ways, slashing their arm blades at the roof of Hot Rod and firing from their cannon arms. Hot Rod then swerved around and started driving backwards, opening fire at the drones, destroying one of them. The other drone then fired below Hot Rod, causing him to be launched upward, spinning vertically, but he was able to control his landing and landed on his tires while Korra and Mako's eyes widened in fear. Then they ended up in a wide open square area as two Equalists on motorcycles came in and the motorcycles shot out stun blasts that hit Hot Rod, but not before he opened his doors and allowed Korra and Mako to jump out before they were shocked. Hot Rod was forced to transform and was knocked into a temporary stasis.

"Hot Rod!" Korra shouted before the two Equalists flipped through the air toward Mako and Korra. The duo then got up and faced off against the Equalists. Korra attempted to firebend a blast towards one, but the masked attacker leaped over it, getting in close to Korra, who kept trying to send blasts of fire at him, but the Equalist keeps ducking and knocking Korra's arms to the side. Even when she performed a high fire kick, the Equalist did a kick of his own, twisting it around. The Equalist then performed a flury of light punches on Korra's body, causing her arm to droop out of control. Using her free limbs, Korra continued to try and blast the Equalist away, but he continued to dodge the attacks.

Mako wasn't fairing much better unfortunately, as he grunted and grabbed his arm in pain before trying to firebend in retaliation. However, the Equalist he was against simply dodged it and started jabbing down Mako's body, falling to the ground just as Korra was knocked to the ground.

Meanwhile, Hot Rod started to awaken and grunted as he got up, only to see three motorcycle drones coming towards him, their cannons charged, but Hot Rod leaped upward just as they fired and got out his bow and three arrows, shooting them at the same time while still in the air. The arrows hit the drones in between the eyes before exploding, destroying them at the same time. The Equalists noticed this as Hot Rod scowled at them and got more arrows ready before two motorcycles came in and the Equalists got on, retreating. Hot Rod then ran up to Korra and Mako and helped Korra back on her feet.

"You okay Korra?" he asked as Korra attempted a firebending punch, but nothing happened.

"Argh! I can't bend!" she shouted in a panicked manner as she tried again. "I can't bend!"

"Calm down, it'll wear off," Mako said as he got back on his feet. "Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen."

"Amon?" Hot Rod asked, recognizing his name.

"That anti-bending guy with the mask?" Korra added.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists," Mako answered.

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?" Korra asked.

"More importantly, what do the Decepticons want with them?" Hot Rod added.

"Whatever they are, they can't be good," Mako answered. "Ugh, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" Korra, feeling sympathy, then placed her hand on Mako's arm.

"Mako, we are going to save your brother," Korra reassured. "I promise you that."

"And I think I might know where we can start," Hot Rod stated before transforming and opening his doors. Korra and Mako simply got in before Hot Rod drove off.

* * *

Soon they made it to the park Korra and Hot Rod came to when they first arrived at New Iacon. They stopped at a tree as Korra and Mako, with Pabu once again on his shoulder, got out and Hot Rod transformed.

"The first day we got into town, we ran into an Equalist protester over there," Hot Rod stated as he pointed to the area he mentioned.

"And you think he'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked.

"It's our only lead right now," Korra answered as she and Mako leaned against the tree while Hot Rod stood and watched for the protester to show up.

"So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?" Korra asked.

"Well we...we used to do some work for them back in the day," Mako answered nervously.

"What!?" Korra replied, clearly surprised by Mako's answer. "Are you some kind of criminal?"

"No, you don't know what you're talking about," Mako angrily answered. "I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street! I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother!"

"I'm sorry," Korra replied while lowering her head in a guilty manner. "It must have been really hard. Can I ask...what happened to your parents?" Mako simply sighed before giving his answer.

"They were mugged...by a firebender," he answered. "He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

"Mako..." Korra said, clearly shocked, but also feeling sorry for Mako, while he pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth.

"Bolin's the only family I have left," Mako continued. "And if anything happened to him..." Hot Rod, who was listening to this, also couldn't help but feel sorry for Mako. Though he didn't know what it was like to be a human, it must have been hard for him having his own parents being killed right in front of him at a young age.

* * *

Later that day, Korra and Mako were asleep, now with their heads resting together, while Hot Rod continued to watch for the protester, when he heard something.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want Equality now!" the protester chanted, which got Hot Rod's attention and woke Korra and Mako up. Once they noticed what they were doing, Mako's eyes widened while Korra yelled out, waving her arms around as she scooted away as quick as possible. Then the trio noticed the protester and got up to walk towards them.

"Non-benders of New Iacon, Amon calls you to take action!" the protester started. " Take back your city! It's time for the-" Then he noticed Korra and Hot Rod advancing towards him and gasped out in shock.

"It's you again!" he shouted. "You and your Autobot pet cannot silence me Avatar!" Suddenly, Korra slapped the megaphone out of his hands before Hot Rod grabbed it and crushed it in his hand.

"Shut your yapper and listen up," Korra demanded. "My friend got kidnapped by some chi-blockers. Where'd they take him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the protester answered, only for Hot Rod to flip the table he was standing on over, snapping it in two.

"Oh, I think you do," he almost growled as the protester tried to crawl away. Then Hot Rod noticed the flyers that were on the table scattered across the ground. The protester tried to pick them up, but Mako then grabbed one and read it.

"Witness the revelation, tonight, nine o'clock," he read. "What's this revelation?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you three!" the protester answered, only for Hot Rod to pick him up by one leg, causing him to scream in terror.

"You better believe it concerns us!" he shouted. "Now spill it before I have to shove an arrow up your ass!"

"No one knows what the revelation is," the protester answered. "And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"Why does any of this interest the likes of the Decepticons!?" Hot Rod asked.

"What are you talking about!?" the protester answered, pretending to not know anything about it. Then Hot Rod grabbed out an arrow, causing the protester to start screaming in fright and squirming around, only for a whistle to be blown and a metalbender officer to run towards them.

"Hey! What's going on over there!?" he asked.

"The Avatar is opressing us! Help!" the protester answered before Hot Rod tossed him away.

"Let's roll!" Hot Rod said as he, Korra and Mako ran off, grabbing more of the flyers as they ran.

* * *

They continued to run until they made it to a bench beside a railroad track. As they sat down, they observed the flyers, hoping to find more about this 'revelation.'

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Korra asked.

"Probably cause they doun't want just anybody waltzing in on their big revelation, whatever that is," Hot Rod answered.

"I bet the information is hidden on here somehow," Mako suggested. "Look at the backs. There's four different images."

"So, it's a puzzle?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, of a map!" Mako answered as he took four of the flyers and arranged them to make a picture, then placed it on a map of New Iacon, until the image matched the location on the map. "Bingo! That's where it must be going down."

* * *

Later that night, the trio arrived at the location, all wearing Equalist/Decepticon disguises. As they advanced forward, they saw that the location was a factory with empty smokestacks, most likely abandoned.

"This is the place," Hot Rod stated before Mako and Korra put on hats to complete their disguises and walked to the enterance, where a large bouncer was there, taking papers that each non-bender handed to him before allowing them inside. As they got closer, the bouncer crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at the humans before looking up at Hot Rod.

"This is a private event," he stated. "No one gets in without an invitation."

"Uh, invitation?" Hot Rod asked, to which the bouncer raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"You mean this?" Mako asked before pulling out one of the flyers. The bouncer examined it before lightening his expression.

"The revelation is upon us, my brothers and sister," he said before motioning them through the door.

As they entered the building, the trio looked over the railing and noticed a huge crowd of non-benders in front of a stage.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place," Mako said as he observed the crowd. "Keep your eyes out for Bolin." The three of them then advanced through the crowd, getting in as deep as they could before spotlights started shining on the stage.

"Please welcome, your hero, your savior, Amon!" an announcer declared as a section of the stage floor opened, and a platform rose upward, revealing several chi-blockers and Sweeps, the Equalist Lieutenant, and in front of them, Amon, in between Cyclonus and Scourge. The non-benders cheered wildly as Amon walked forward toward a microphone.

"My quest for equality began many years ago," he began as he took the microphone off the stand. "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man. But when he did, that Firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. Yet these Autobots, who believe that they fight for protection of the human race, were nowhere to be found. As you know, the Avatar has arrived in New Iacon." Upon hearing those words, the crowd began to jeer in hostility.

"And if she was here she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world, and that the Autobots DO fight for our protection," Amon continued. "But she is wrong. The only thing bending and the Autobots have brought to this world is suffering. Bending has been the cause of every war in every era, and the second the Autobots brought the burden of their own war to Earth, it has cost the lives of several innocent non-benders. But that's about to change. I know you've been wondering, 'What is the revelation?' You are about to get your answer. "Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar and Optimus Prime have failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away, permanently, and to shut down Cybertronians." Once she heard what Amon had just said, her eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"That's impossible," she silently said before turning to Mako and Hot Rod. "There's no way."

"He's bluffing," Hot Rod replied.

"Now for a demonstration," Amon continued before motioning to Cyclonus.

"Bring out the oppressors," Cyclonus commanded before the Lieutenant brought out a line of men with their hands tied behind their backs, as well as Powerglide, who had stasis cuffs on his wrists.

"Please welcome Lightening Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple threat Triad, as well as Powerglide, an Autobot who fought in the Hundred Year War," Amon stated as Zolt and Powerglide were brought up to them while the crowd started jeering at them.

"Ah boo yourself!" Powerglide shot back when Korra, Hot Rod ans Mako noticed Bolin, the last bender who was tied up, looking around with obvious fear.

"There's Bolin," Korra said as she began to step forward, only for Mako to grab her.

"Wait!" he silently said. "We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this."

"Then come up with a game plan, team captain," Korra harshly responded.

"Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to keep his bending," Amon continued as the Lieutenant untied Zolt's hands.

"You're gonna regret doing that pal," Zolt smugly responded before immediately firing a series of fireballs straight at Amon. However, he immediately dodged every single one of them. Zolt then fired a lightning bolt at him, but Amon side leaped to dodge it before grabbing his arm, which still fired lightning as he placed his thumb on his forehead. Zolt's eyes grew wide as his irises shrunk and his lightning disappeared. After just a few seconds, he fell to the ground and pushed himself back up, trying to fire a fireball at Amon, but nothing happened as he lost his balance, falling back to the ground.

"What...what did you do to me?" Zolt weakly asked.

"Your firebending is gone...forever," Amon answered while Korra could just look upon the sight in pure shock. Amon then set his attention towards Powerglide.

"As for you Autobot, you shall not be given the fighting chance," he stated as he walked towards Powerglide.

"Come any closer and I'll blast you to pieces you masked whackjob!" Powerglide replied as he Amon leaped up to his back. The Aerialbot tried to swing him off once he felt him land on his back.

"Sweeps, hold him down!" Scourge commanded as three Sweeps came in and held Powerglide to the ground. Then, Amon placed his hand on Powerglide's neck, who began to scream with agony before the light disappeared in his optics and he stopped resisting. It was clear by then that he was dead.

"No..." Hot Rod silently said in shock while Amon got off of Powerglide's corpse and faced the crowd.

"The era of bending and the Autobots is over!" he declared as he raised his fist upward. "A new era of equality has begun!" The crowd then erupted into a thunderous applause as one of the chi-blockers dragged Shady Shin to Amon.

"Any ideas yet?" Korra asked Mako.

"I think so," Mako answered as he pointed to several large pipes. "See those machines? They're powered by water and steam. If you can create some cover, Hot Rod and I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing, then, we duck outta here."

"Works for me," Korra replied as she turned to her two friends. "Hot Rod, Mako, good luck."

"You too Korra," Hot Rod replied before separating. Korra, after confirming that no one followed them, ran through a hallway, towards a boiler. She turned one of the valves with some effort before a gust of steam shot out of a nearby pipe.

"No, that's not enough," Korra said. She then crouched down to try another valve, setting off another small jet of steam, when suddenly...

"Hey, you!" a voice said. Korra then turned to see the bouncer coming her way.

"Is there a problem my brother?" Korra asked.

"What are you doing back here?" the bouncer asked.

"Uhh, looking for the bathroom," Korra answered, hoping he would buy it, but then the bouncer took a wrench from his pocket. Noticing this, Korra dodged him as he swung it her way, ducking as he continued to try and hit her.

Meanwhile, Amon continued to take each triad member's bending away, and he was closer and closer to Bolin.

"Come on Korra..." Hot Rod silently said.

Back with Korra, she grabbed the scarf she was wearing and wrapped it around the bouncer's arm before swinging him to a series of pipes, which let out multiple jets of steam.

"Thanks," Korra said to the bouncer, who was now lying on the ground. "This should be enough."

Back at the stage, a Sweep came behind Bolin and untied him as Amon advanced to him.

"Uhh, hello Amon, sir," he nervously said as he tapped his fingers together. "I think there's been a big misunderstanding." Suddenly, an area opposite of the stage exploded, causing the entire stage to be engulfed in steam and for the crowd to scream and run. Amon simply looked upon everything before disappearing into the fog.

"Sweeps, grab the earthbender!" Cyclonus commanded as one of the Sweeps advanced to Bolin, only for an arrow to come in and hit him straight in the spark, killing him. Bolin then turned to see Mako and Hot Rod there.

"You alright Bolin?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes!" Bolin answered before the three of them ran off. They made it outside, only to find the Lieutenant and Scourge there waiting for him.

"Yikes, someone needs a manicure," Hot Rod remarked, obviously refferng to Scourge's long red fingernails. Scourge then charged at Hot Rod while the Lieutenant got out two electric batons and ran to the bending brothers, who quickly dodge him before Mako sends a fire blast at him. The Lieutenant easily dodges it and ran at Mako before hitting him with his batons. Bolin tries to launch an earth disc at him, but the Lieutenant jumped over it before Bolin earthbended a wall in front of him. The Lieutenant easily leaped over the wall and delivered a flurry of strikes from his batons, backing Bolin to a wall before knocking him unconscious with a double thrust of the batons. Mako tried to use a fire kick to knock him out, but the Lieutenant was able to block it with his electric batons before stabing him in the chest with one of them,  
causing him to scream in agony and go down.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place for you in the world anymore," the Lieutenant coldly stated, only to be abruptly interrupted by a slanted slab popping up below him, flinging himself against an alley wall.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet," Korra said before Scourge suddenly flew in, only for Hot Rod to grab him and toss him through the factory wall. He then transformed into his vehicle mode and opened his doors, allowing Korra to put Mako and Bolin inside before she herself got inside. Hot Rod then drove off just as a group of Sweeps were about to pursue him, only for Amon to interrupt them.

"Let her go," he ordered. "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power."

* * *

Later that night, Korra returned home to Air Temple Island, where Tenzin was waiting.

"Thank goodness," Tenzin said, relieved that they were okay. "I was just about to send Bumblebee to look for you. Are you alright?"

"No..." Korra said as she turned around, crossing her arms.

"Korra, what happened?" Tenzin asked. "Did you find your friend?"

"Yes, but, we were at an Equalist rally," Korra answered. "We saw Amon, and he's working with the Decepticons."

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"That's not all," Korra added. "He can shut down Autobots, and he can take people's bending away...for good."

"That's...that's impossible," Tenzin replied. "Only the Avatar has ever possessed the ability to take away bending."

"But I saw him do it," Korra argued.

"I believe you," Tenzin responded. "I don't know how Amon has achieved this power. But this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender or Autobot is safe." The two of them then looked over to the distant New Iacon, wondering what was to come. Little did they know what was to come would not only decide the fate of New Iacon, but the entire world.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	4. The Voice in the Night

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon**

* * *

Transformers: New Iacon Chronicles

Chapter 4: The Voice in the Night

* * *

It was night time in New Iacon, and Korra was sleeping peacefully on her bed back at Air Temple Island, when the sounds of footsteps awakened her. She shot out of her bed just as an Equalist jumped through the window behind her. She was about to try and fight back when two more Equalists burst through the shoji doors. She tried firebending at them, but they proved to be much too fast as they quickly jabbed her spine and Korra fell on her knees. As she tried getting back up, she heard footsteps in front of her, and Amon emerged from the darkness.

"After I take your bending away, you will be nothing," he coldly said as he reached his hand towards Korra's face as her eyes widened in terror. Just before he could take away her bending though, Korra found herself screaming and sitting on her bed. A quick observation of her room showed that the Equalists were gone, and everything was just a nightmare. Korra then saw Naga laying her head on Korra's lap to comfort her master.

"It's...it's alright Naga," Korra said as she stroked Naga's head. "I just had a bad dream."

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS PRIME: BEAST HUNTERS OPENING THEME*

* * *

The next day, the council of New Iacon met at City Hall to discuss their plans for the Equalists and the Decepticons. Lead by Optimus Prime, this council consisted of Tenzin and members of each of the other nations, including the Water Tribe councilman, Tarrlok.

"There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart," Tarrlok began. "We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and his flunkies and bring him to justice."

"Absolutely not," Tenzin responded strictly. "A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders."

"Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but, who would even head up such a task force?" the councilwoman of the Fire Nation asked.

"It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty," Tarrlok answered as he stood up and bowed.

"All I'm trying to do is help," Tarrlok argued. "Think back, forty-two years ago. New Iacon was threatened by another dangerous being: Zarak, the Headmaster. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head on."

"That was a completely different situation," Tenzin retaliated. "And how dare you compare yourself with Avatar Aang!?"

"After killing Powerglide, it seemed clear that Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads," Tarrlok responded. "Eventually he will come for all us benders, our friends, our families, and the rest of the Autobots. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late."

"Though I agree that this 'Amon' must be brought to justice, I agree with Tenzin," Optimus spoke up, which clearly shocked Tarrlok. "A task force will only further risk a civil war between benders and non-benders. I will not risk millions of innocent lives for bringing down this one man. We will instead have to rely on the Elite Guard in bringing Amon down."

"But Optimus, i-" Tarrlok began, only for Optimus to interupt him.

"All in favor?" Optimus asked. Only Tarrlok and the Fire Nation councilwoman raised their hands in response.

"All opposed?" Optimus asked, to which Tenzin and the other two council members raised their hands. "Very well then. Your proposal has been denied Tarrlok." Tarrlok simply glared at Optimus before glaring at Tenzin, who glared back in response, before he hesitantly banged his gavel.

* * *

That night, back at Air Temple Island, Korra continued to practice her airbending moves, the sound of jazz music from the radio behind her, when the radio began to static out, and what came next came as a complete shock.

"My fellow Equalists, this is your leader, Amon," Amon said through the radio as Korra turned around, looking nervous. "As you may have heard, the Elite Guard has named me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending and Autobot oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we can not be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day." As Amon continued, Korra grew more and more frightened as beads of sweat dripped down her face.

"You no longer have to live in fear," Amon continued. "The time has come for benders to experience fear." With that, the radio fizzled into static.

* * *

While that was going on, a metal stronger than steel was being produced at a factory in secrecy in a factory disguised as an apartment complex, when suddenly, a hole blasted through the roof, revealing the Terrorcons raining laser fire upon them.

"Rah! Give us the resistant metal or die!" the Terrorcon known as 'Cutthroat' demanded, when laser blasts came in from their left. The five of them turned to see the five Technobots in their vehicle modes shooting at them.

"Whoo-hoo! Action just the way I like it!" Scattershot yelled in enthusiasm while the Terrorcons lowered to the ground and transformed into their beast modes, roaring at the Technobots as they transformed into their robot modes and started shooting at them.

"This area is restricted!" the Technobot 'Strafe' said as they continued shooting at the Terrorcons.

"Grr, have to fight back!" Hun-Gurr said. "Terrorcons, merge and form Abominus!" With that, the five Terrorcons combined to form Abominus.

"Technobots, merge and form Computron!" Scattershot ordered before the five Technobots merged into Computron.

"PROBABILITY OF COMPUTRON DEFEAT: 22.846-" Computron began before suddenly being shot down by Abominus.

"Computron talk too much!" Abominus shouted before walking back to the factory and smashing it to pieces. "Abominus kill!" As the building crumbled and many workers were killed, Abominus noticed something glowing and formed back into the Terrorcons in their beast modes.

"It here!" the Terrorcon 'Sinnertwin' said as one of his two heads grabbed a piece of the alloy they were looking for.

"Got what we want!" Hun-Gurr said as the others grabbed more of the metal.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Equalist base, Soundwave reported to Zarak, who was sitting on his throne.

"THE TERRORCONS HAVE SECURED THE ALLOY," he reported.

"Excellent," Zarak sinisterly said with an evil smirk on his face. "Everything is going as according to plan."

* * *

The next morning, Mako was leaving from his job in the factory, wiping the sweat from his face before noticing that a trolley was about to leave. He quickly rushed to it, not noticing the red Cybertronian sports car that was coming to him. The car quickly surned and skidded before Mako finally noticed it and yelled before the car hit him, knocking him to the ground. The door then opened and the driver, named Asami, ran over to Mako, but not before the sports car transformed into a pissed off Knock Out.

"You better not have ruined my finish you miserable little-" Knock Out said before Asami interrupted him.

"Knock Out, let me handle this," she said before turning her attention to Mako. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!"

"How could you not see me!?" Mako responded "I mean I was j-juuu-" Of course, when he saw that the driver was a beautiful young woman, he became lovestruck. His reaction though quickly turned to fear when he saw Knock Out glaring down at him.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked as she helped Mako up. "Did I hurt you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Mako answered as he brushed himself off. "My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice."

"Wait, I recognize you," Asami said after hearing those words. "You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets."

"Yeah, that's me," Mako answered, to which Asami responded by covering her face and blushing.

"I am so embarrassed," she said as she offered her hand to Mako, to which he shook in response. "My name's Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow. Uh, how about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock, Kuang's Cuisine."

"Uh, Kuang's?" Mako asked. "I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy."

"I'll take care of that," Asami answered. "All you need to do is show up. So, it's a date?"

"Uh, yeah," Mako answered. "I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night." With that, Asami walked back to Knock Out, and you could swear that you could see the hearts floating around Mako's head, especially with the lovestruck expression on his face. Knock Out couldn't help but roll his optics before transforming and allowing Asami inside. Then he drove off into the streets.

"I still think you should have let me shock him," Knock Out said.

"Knock Out, you say that about everyone who ruins your finish," Asami joked with a smile. "Tell you what, if it's anything severe, I'll pay for it to be rebuffed."

"...Fine," Knock Out said as he continued driving.

* * *

Back at Air Temple Island, Korra and Tenzin, along with his family, were prepping to eat. Hot Rod was standing behind them while Tenzin began to say grace.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-" he began.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I found this guy entering the island," Bumblebee interrupted as he walked into the dining area with Tarrlok behind him, much to Tenzin's shock.

"This is my home Tarrlok," he said as he stood up. "We're about to eat dinner."

"Good, because I am absolutely famished," Tarrlok replied. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" Tenzin gave out a sigh before responding.

"I suppose," he answered as he sat down. Pema simply looked over to him and frowned while Tenzin simply shrugged in response. Tarrlok then came up to Korra.

"Ahh, you must be the famous Avatar Korra," he said, only for Hot Rod to step in, not trusting this 'Tarrlok' person.

"Watch it pony-tail," he said. "Hurt her and you'll have to deal with me." Tarrlok simply glared at Hot Rod, clearly not a fan of the nickname he gave him, before going back to Korra.

"It is truly an honor," he continued. "I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Nice to meet you," Korra said as she stood up and bowed before Tarrlok sat next to Korra. Suddenly, Ikki went up to Tarrlok.

"Why do you have three pony-tails?" she asked before sniffing at him. "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird."

"Well aren't you... precocious," Tarrlok responded before turning back to Korra. "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

"Oh, thanks," Korra replied. "I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here."

"New Iacon is much better off now that you've arrived," Tarrlok added.

"Enough with the flattering, Tarrlok," Tenzin said, wanting to cut to the chase. "What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience Tenzin, I'm getting to that," Tarrlok answered. "As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me."

"Really?" Korra asked.

"What!?" Tenzin asked, clearly shocked. "But Optimus had that motion denied! I was there!"

"I suppose you've never got the news then Tenzin," Tarrlok responded. "Optimus had that overturned after the Terrorcons attacked a classified factory."

"But why was I-" Tenzin began, only to be interrupted by Tarrlok.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger, and that someone is you," Tarrlok continued.

"Join your tack force?" Korra asked. "I can't." Those two words visibly surprised not only Tarrlok, but also Tenzin and Hot Rod, while Korra calmly took a drink from her cup.

"I...must admit, I'm rather surprised," Tarrlok responded. "I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too," Tenzin said.

"Me too," Hot Rod added.

"I came to New Iacon to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin," Korra explained. "Right now I just need to focus on that."

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect," Tarrlok argued. "You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city."

"Korra gave you her answer," Hot Rod said as he glared down at Tarrlok. "I think it's time for you to go."

"Very well then," Tarrlok said as he stood up before turning back to Korra. "You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra." With that, he began to leave.

"Bye-bye pony-tail man!" Ikki suddenly said, to which Tarrlok simply grunted in annoyance before leaving the dining room.

* * *

While that was going on, Mako stood in front of Kuang's restaurant, looking in awe at the establishment. He was about to walk inside, when he suddenly heard someone speak from behind him.

"Hey hot head, come here," Knock Out said. His eyes widened in surprise, Mako slowly turned around and walked to Knock Out.

"I'm only going to give you this one warning Mako," he began. "I might not care much about most humans, but Asami's different. I owe her big time for saving my hide from the DJD, and she's the only human I can tolerate. So if you even think about breaking her heart, I'll cut your's open." To emphasize the point, his right hand transformed into a buzz-saw while glaring down at Mako, who's eyes were consumed with pure fear.

"Got it..." he said nervously.

"Good," Knock Out responded as Mako walked inside the building.

Inside, he was greeted by a butler who worked at the establishment.

"Ah, welcome to Kuang's Cuisine, Master Mako," he said as he bowed to the floor.

"Uh, master?" Mako asked before the butler got to work on improving his look. Once he was done, Mako was now in a shirt that almost resembled a tux, minus the tie, and clean black pants. Then the butler reached for Mako's scarf, only for Mako to grab his arm in advance.

"The scarf stays," he sternly said.

"As you wish sir," the butler responded as he bowed to the floor. "This way, please."

Soon afterward, Mako was sitting at a table with Asami, now wearing a much more formal dress, with their drinks next to them.

"I am such a big pro-bending fan," Asami said. "I caught all of your matches this season."

"All of them?" Mako asked. "Wow. Honestly, there were a few I wish you hadn't seen."

"Oh don't be rediculous," Asami reassured. "You're amazing! I can't wait to see you play in the tournament."

"Yeah, well, uhh, maybe next year," Mako hesitantly replied.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked, confused. "You made it in."

"It just isn't in the cards for us right now," Mako answered. Sensing something was wrong, Asami placed her hand on top of Mako's.

"Tell me, what's the problem?" Asami asked. Giving in, Mako sighed before giving his answer.

"We don't have the cash to ani-up for the championship pot," he answered. "So, it looks like we're out of the running."

"That's not fair," Asami replied just as a server came in with two silver platters.

"Pardon me Miss Sato," he said as he took the covers off of the platers and placed them on the table. "Your main course." Upon hearing the name 'Sato,' Mako was instantly curious.

"Miss Sato?" he asked. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?"

"Yeah, he's my dad," Asami answered.

"Get outta town!" Mako replied, amazed.

"I'm serious!" Asami responded. "You want to meet him?"

"Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of New Iacon?" Mako asked. "Yeah, I'll take you up on that."

* * *

The next day at sunset, on Air Temple Island, Korra was sitting on a stoop with Naga laying down next to her, when she noticed Bolin approaching her with Pabu on his shoulder.

"Da,da da, cha, cha cha, hello fello teammate!" he said as he walked to Korra.

"Hey Bolin," Korra responded as she rubbed Naga's belly.

"Missed you at practice this week," Bolin said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Korra replied.

"Aww, that's alright," Bolin responded as he remembered something. "We're probably out of the tournament anyway unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyway, the reason I came by was to give you this. Ta-da!" Bolin then offered her a rose and a cupcake with cherries on top.

"Wow, thanks," Korra replied as she accepted the gifts. "What's this for?"

"Uhh, I caon't remember now," Bolin sarcastically answered. "Oh yeah, now I wemember! You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh, that?" Korra asked. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal, are you serious?" Bolin asked. "I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, 'I will take away your bending forever!'" Even though Bolin was clearly mocking Amon, Korra's eyes had a look of fear in them as she thought about him.

"I mean, that is scary stuff!" Bolin continued. "I still can't sleep well."

"Mm-hmm," Korra replied just as a council page came in.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra!" he declared as he placed a large box of flowers and gifts beside Korra. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind," Korra responded, quick to tell the page her decission.

"Mmm-hmm," the page responded before bowing and leaving.

"Who's this 'Tarrlok' guy?" Bolin angrly asked. "Is he bothering you? Huh? 'Cause I can have a word with him."

"Believe me Bolin, I wish you could," Hot Rod answered as he walked into the scene. "He's some guy who works with Tenzin and Prime on the council."

"Oh! Good," Bolin responded. "Good, that sounds better. I like that better."

"I don't know about that Bolin," Hot Rod replied. "He came over yesterday to ask Korra to join some task force." Then he set his optics on the box the page left for Korra.

"And it looks like he's not gonna let up anytime soon." he finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a satomobile factory, Mako was being shown around by Hiroshi Sato, as well as Asami and Knock Out.

"What do you think of my little operation here?" Hiroshi asked.

"It's very impressive Mr Sato," Mako answered.

"Please, call me Hiroshi," Hiroshi replied. "So, I understand you're dirt poor." Upon hearing that, Knock Out couldn't help but laugh slightly, until Asami flashed a glare at him.

"Uh...well..." Mako said, trying to come up with an answer.

"Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of," Hiroshi interrupted. "I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age I was a mere shoe shiner and all I had to my name was an idea: the Satomobile. Now I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground. And I built the entire Future Industries Empire from that one, self-less loan!"

"Hiroshi, stop bragging and just tell him the good news," Knock Out said with his arms crossed to his chest.

"What good news?" Mako asked.

"Well my daughter passionately told me all about your hard earned success in the Pro-Bending arena and about your team's current financial stumbling block," Hiroshi began while placing his hand on Mako's shoulder. "Now I hate to see you loose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament!"

"Are you serious!?" Mako asked, shocked at what he just heard.

"He's serious!" Asami excitedly answered. "My dad's going to cover your ani for the championship pot."

"That, that is good news!" Mako replied.

"There's just one catch," Hiroshi added. "You all have to wear the Future Industries' logo on your uniforms."

"I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want, Sir!" Mako responded, to which Asami and Hiroshi chuckled at while Knock Out simply rolled his optics. "Thank you both so much. I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity."

* * *

Back on Air Temple Island, Tenzin and Hot Rod were walking through the pavement when something caught their eyes. A maroon satomobile with a large pink ribbon tied around it. Five guesses who it's from and who it's for. They also say Ikki and Meelo sitting in it and pretending to drive.

"Outta the way Daddy!" Ikki said. "We're driving here! Beeeeeep! Beep beep beep!"

"Beep beep!" Meelo added while Tenzin just shook his head in disappointment at Tarrlok's efforts.

"Why would Korra even need a ride?" Hot Rod asked. "In case he didn't notice, I AM her ride!" To emphasize his point, he transformed into his hot rod mode, only for Tenzin to ignore him and walk towards Korra, practicing her airbending movements in the octagonal training arena. Hot Rod then transformed and followed him.

"I'll talk to her," he said once he caught up with Tenzin, who nodded once and walked away while Hot Rod approached Korra.

"I noticed pony-tail's gifts are getting more extravagent," he said.

"Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer," Korra responded.

"Korra, is everything alright?" Hot Rod asked before Korra stopped her movements to face him.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Korra answered. "Why do you ask?" Then Hot Rod sat down on the steps and offered Korra to sit next to him.

"Why don't you take a break," Hot Rud suggested. "There's something I've been meaning to talk about."

"What is it Hot Rod?" Korra asked as she sat down next to him.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok's offer, but I just want to know why," Hot Rod answered. "I thought you of all humans would jump at the chance to take this madman down."

"I'm just really focused on my airbending right now, is all," Korra answered.

"You know Korra, it's okay to be scared," Hot Rod replied, sensing that her training wasn't the only reason she turned down Tarrlock's offer. "The entire city's frightened by what's been going on. But one thing that Optimus taught me back on Cybertron is that the important thing is to talk about our fears. If we don't, then those fears will consume us." Upon hearing his advice, Korra looked to him for a moment, then looked away before Hot Rod stood back up.

"You know I'm always here if you want to talk buddy," he said before leaving.

* * *

Later that evening, Korra lounged on a railing, her mood not changing since her and Hot Rod's talk, while Ikki and Jinora were playing Pai Sho on a table below. Then the voice of the council page caught her attention.

"Avatar Korra, I have something for you," the page said as he approached Korra, who hopped to the ground to confront him.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I'm not joining his task force!" Korra shouted while using earthbending to turn the page around and kicking him away.

"It's not a gift!" the page corrected. "It's an invitation."

"To what?" Korra asked while the page pulled out an invitation card. "Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of New Iacon's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance." Korra then took the card and read it suspiciously.

* * *

That night, Korra, accompanied by Hot Rod, Bumblebee, Tenzin and his family, entered a building and looked upon the inside where those who were invited to the gala clapped at Korra's arrival. Tenzin's children ran ahead of them while Bumblebee followed them and Pema talked to someone in the crowd, leaving only Hot Rod and Tenzin to look stay by Korra's side.

"I can't believe all of this is for me," Korra said.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting but keep your guard up," Tenzin advised. "It's not like him just to throw a party for the fun of it." Suddenly, Tarrlok approached the three of them from the crowd.

"So glad you could make it Avatar Korra," he said. "If you'll excuse us, the city awaits it's hero." With that, Korra followed Tarrlok as he walked away, leaving Hot Rod and Tenzin.

"I'll follow them and make sure he doesn't try anything," Hot Rod said to Tenzin, when something caught his optic and he cringed in response. "You might want to take care of your son in the meantime." Then he went off while Tenzin looked to see what he was talking about and his face was immediately consumed with dread.

"Meelo, no! That is not a toilet!" he said before walking toward Meelo. "Oh dear."

Back with Korra and Tarrlok, said councilman was introducing her to Hiroshi.

"Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce New Iacon's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato," Tarrlok said.

"Nice to meet you," Korra said.

"We're all expecting great things from you," Hiroshi responded while bowing to her.

"Right, greatness," Korra meekly replied.

"Hey, Korra!" Mako called from a distance. Korra then turned to see Mako and Asami, who has her arm around Mako's, as well as Bolin and Knock Out.

"This is my daughter, Asami, and her guardian, Knock Out," Hiroshi said.

"It's lovely to meet you," Asami said, before nudging at Knock Out, glaring at him.

"Oh, yeah, hello," Knock Out said in an uninterested manner.

"Mako told me so much about you," Asami continued.

"Really, because he hasn't mentioned you at all!" Korra bluntly responded. "How did you two meet?"

"I ran over him," Knock Out answered as though he did nothing wrong.

"What?" Korra asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Mako answered. "More than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament!"

"Isn't that great!?" Bolin asked as he put his arm around Mako's shoulder.

"Yeah, terrific," Korra meekly answered as Tarrlok noticed Chief Bei Fong and Ironhide walking by, gesturing them to come over.

"Chief Bei Fong! Ironhide! I believe you two and Avatar Korra have already met," Tarrlok said.

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do don't think you're something special," Lin responded. "You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." With that, she walked away while Korra simply glared at her, leaving Ironhide behind.

"She's just jealous you were able to infiltrate Amon's rally and get info on him," Ironhide whispered.

"I heard that Ironhide!" Lin shouted, to which Ironhide cringed at before walking away, but not before giving Knock Out an 'I'm watching you' gesture, to which Knock Out groaned dejectedly at and slapped his forehead.

"It's been SEVENTY FRAGGIN YEARS and you still won't get over it!?" he shouted.

Afterward, Tarrlock escorted Korra to the top of a large stairway, where several journalists were their waiting for pictures and questions. Once they saw Korra and Tarrlok walking down the stairway, the journalists quickly approach him, demanding questions and taking pictures, while Hot Rod noticed and looked upon the sight, worried.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions," Tarrlok said to Korra.

"But-" Korra began, only to be interrupted by Tarrlok pushing her towards the journalists.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending and shut down an Autobot firsthand," one of the journalists said. "How serious of a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of New Iacon?"

"Ahem, I think he presents a real problem," Korra hesitantly answered.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlock's task force?" another journalists asked. "As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"Well, I-" Korra began.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" another journalist asked.

"What!?" Korra asked, annoyed at the question. "No, I've never backed away from anything in my life."

"You promised to serve this city. Are you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think Pro-Bending is more important than fighting the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would've handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYBODY!" Korra snapped. "If the city needs me, than, I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon." Tarrlok was then about to say something when a voice spoke up.

"If that's the case, then so am I!" Hot Rod declared, not wanting Korra to go in on this alone.

"There's your headline folks," Tarrlok announced as he walked back to Korra and placed his hand on her shoulder and cameras started flashing.

* * *

Days later, it was Korra and Hot Rod's first day on Tarrlok's task force. As every member met inside city hall, which included the five Protectobots, Korra, now dressed in a task force uniform, twiddled her thumbs at the table nervously. Hot Rod took notice of this and placed his hand gently on Korra's shoulder. Korra then looked up and smiled slightly at Hot Rod, who smiled back, when Tarrlok began to address the task force members.

"My fellow task force deputies," he began. "Tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi-blocking training camp located in the Dragon Flats Burroughs. According to my sources there is a cellar under this bookstore where Equalists train chi-blocking in secret."

* * *

Later that night, a police truck with a large tank of water drove up to a building. Korra, Hot Rod and the other task force members were crouched in the bed of the truck as it pulled up. Tarrlok, Korra and Hot Rod, along with the Protectobots, approach a wall and look down into the basement window, seeing Equalists wearing bandanas practicing chi blocking. Korra then looked over to a poster of Amon and began to remember her nightmare as she pulled back, frightened, but then calmed down as she looked over to Tarrlok, who nodded once before signaling the waterbenders to open a valve on top of the tank before Tarrlok pulled a large stream of water from it, the Protectobots and Hot Rod got their weapons ready, and Korra took a deep breath, readying her self.

Inside the basement, everything was quiet, until huge torrents of water burst through the windows above, knocking down and freezing four Equalists before the wall was blasted open by a laser blast. Hot Spot and his fellow Protectobots ran in, stun blasting any Equalist they saw before Korra and Hot Rod followed. Two Equalists were remaining and they tried to run, one of them tossing two smoke grenades, but Korra threw water at the grenades, freezing them before they could take effect.

"I'm going after those two!" she said as she ran after the two Equalists. However, she tripped on a wire as she ran through the hallway and fell to the ground before a chi blocker leapt down. Korra easily dodged his strikes as she earthbended a large rock from the floor into the chi blocker. Another chi blocker then came in and attempted to attack, only for a stun blast to knock him to the ground. Korra then turned to see Hot Rod holding a blaster as she got up.

"Nice timing," Korra complimented. "Thanks Hot Rod."

"Anytime Korra," Hot Rod responded as Tarrlok walked into the scene.

"We make a good team, Avatar," he said.

"Yeah, we do," Korra replied with her arms crossed.

* * *

Back at the pro bending arena, Mako was reading an article about the siege while Bolin was carrying two earth disks and Toza was sweeping the floor.

"No Korra for practice again?" Bolin asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Mako answered. In response, Bolin tossed the discs away and pouted, hunching his back almost like he was Igor.

* * *

While that was going on, a press conference, which Tarrlok and Korra were a part of, was going on, and a large number of journalists were seated in front of them.

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action," Tarrlok declared. "With the two of us leading the charge, New Iacon has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists."

"Question for the Avatar," one of the journalists said. "Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

"You wanna know why?" Korra asked as she approached the podium. "Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward." Suddenly, she grabbed one of the microphones with a message to Amon.

"Amon, I challenge you to a duel," she said. "No task force. No chi blockers. No Decepticons. Just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If you're man enough to face me." With that, she set the microphone down and went to exit the room while the journalists exploded with questions.

* * *

Later that night, Asami and Mako were driving through the streets of New Iacon at night on Knock Out.

"I know it sounds weird to say this but I'm really glad Knock Out hit you," Asami said.

"Uh, aw, me too," Mako bashfully responded.

"I forgot to ask, why didn't you accept the new silk scarf I bought for you last week?" Asami asked. "You didn't like it?"

"No, it was really nice," Mako answered. "But this scarf was my father's and it's all I have left of him. I just feel like, like it keeps me safe."

"I'm so sorry," Asami replied. "I lost my mother when I was very young." Then Mako took Asami's hand in his while smiling for a moment before Asami rested her head on Mako's shoulder.

"I feel so safe with you," she said.

"If you two are going to perform what you humans call a 'mating ritual,' don't do it inside me," Knock Out suddenly said.

"Thanks for ruining the mood Knock Out," Mako dejectedly responded.

* * *

Later that night, Korra was ready to depart for Avatar Aang Memorial Island via a boat when Hot Rod ran up to the dock.

"Korra, have you lost your fraggin mind!?" Hot Rod asked.

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me," Korra replied. "I have to face Amon alone."

"This is all your fault!" Hot Rod shouted to Tarrlok.

"I tried to talk her out of it too but she's made up her mind," Tarrlok responded while Korra used her waterbending to stear her boat toward Memorial Island. "We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong I have a fleet of police air ships ready to swoop down."

* * *

When Korra arrived on the island, she waited patiently for Amon to show up, when she heard a noise and turned to her left in a bending position, but found nothing. She then began to relax when a loud bell rang and she gasped in surpsise, only to find out it was simply the bell in the island, indicating it was midnight. Korra then sighed in relief before taking a deep breath in anticipation, readying herself for Amon.

Minutes turned to hours however, and nothing happened. Amon never showed up. Korra then got up from sitting down, yawning and stretching.

* * *

"Guess your a no-show Amon," she said. "Who's scared now?" As she was about to leave however, she felt a sudden jolt of pain and fell to the ground, unconscious. Two Vehicons then emerged from the shadows and pulled her out of sight.

* * *

When Korra awakened, she found that she was being held against her will by the two Vehicons, and Amon standing in front of her. Upon seeing the masked man, Korra's eyes widened in pure fear.

"I received your invitation young Avatar," Amon coldly said as she reached a hand towards her. Korra simply looked away, waiting for the worst to happen, but then Amon simply grasped her by her chin, forcing her to look up to him.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature," Amon began. "Although it would be the simplist thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise. But I assure you I have a plan and I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your duel and when your bending is gone, and New Iacon is...ashes...then you have my permission to die." With that, Amon stood back up and jabbed Korra's shoulder, knocking her out.

* * *

While knocked out, Korra began to get strange visions of the adult forms of Toph, Sokka and Aang, as well as an unknown man's eyes and a large purple and green Decepticon stepping in from a large hole in the wall.

* * *

When Korra awakened, she could barely see Hot Rod running towards her.

"Korra!" he shouted before reaching her and helping her up. "Korra, are you alright? What happened? Was Amon here?"

"Ye-yeah," Korra weakly answered. "He ambushed me."

"Did he...did he take your bending away?" Hot Rod asked, his optics widened in fear.

"No, I'm okay," Korra answered.

"Oh, thank Primus," Hot Rod responded before Korra suddenly burst into tears and hugged Hot Rod's knee, crying. Hot Rod responded by gently placing his hand on Korra's back as a means to comfort her.

"I was so terrified!" Korra said. "I felt so helpless."

"It's okay Korra," Hot Rod responded. "It's all over."

"You were right," Korra admitted while sobbing. "I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and...and I don't know what to do!"

"Korra, admitting your fears is the first, and most difficult, step in overcoming them," Hot Rod replied while Korra continued crying.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


End file.
